Spiral stricken lives
by tinytot
Summary: He is what I would consider my best friend, someone I can turn too when I have a problem, well unless my problem is him. How do you tell your best friend that you are head over heels for them? Its simple, you don’t.KagomeSesshoumaru
1. Spiral stricken lives

I had the urged to write tonight, so for the last three hours I typed away. A lot of this story will be based on events from my life. Silly I know but there are motives behind this I assure you. I'm just to tried right now to explain, after all it is 3:20 am right now hehe. Anyways please review and let me know what you think of this story!

There's a lot more to write about so want more then let me know!

I don't own Inuyasha blahblah

* * *

**_Spiral stricken lives_**

**__**

**__**

Where do I begin? I guess the start would be a good place. But thinking back to where everything started, everything seems, so, surreal. It seems like everything happened just yesterday and even though this chapter in my life should be closed, something from the past always finds a way to raise its ugly head.

What am I talking about? Or rather _whom_ am I talking about. Sesshoumaru Taisho. The name that strikes fear into so many hearts, envy in others and lust in any female that has a set of eyes. What does this name mean to me? Well, I don't think I could ever narrow it down to just one thing. How some times I wish I could just forget that name all together.

So many mixed feelings arise within me just at the mere thought of him. Love, anger, passion, fear, lust and even dare I say hate. He has been part of my life since I was 12, from the moment we met there was a connection of some sort between us, an understanding if you will.

He is what I would consider my best friend, someone I can turn too when I have a problem, well unless my problem is him. How do you tell your best friend that you are head over heels for them? Its simple, you don't. Unless you want to end up where I am now, which leads me to the start of this whole mess… where it all began 9 years ago.

000000

"Kagome, KAGOME, wake up darling! We have far to much to do today for you to lie in bed any longer!" Mrs. Higurashi scurried around her daughters' room trying to pick up all the dirty clothes which were lying about.

"Just five more minutes mom!" Kagome grumbled as she pulled her comforter over her head.

Shio simply shook her head, she had no time for this today. Walking over to her child's bed, she yanked the covers off and dropped them in a heap. "Get up now Kagome Higurashi! And make up your bed!"

After searching around for something to cover her up, Kagome sighed to herself. She knew today would be busy and she should help her mother get ready for tonight, but she just wasn't in the mood to get up yet.

Looking over on her desk her eyes widened upon seeing the time 7:30. '_ARGH! Its not even a school day and she wants me up this early_!'

Grumbling the whole way down the hall she decided it was in her best interest to help her mom out before she sent in reinforcements, aka, her seven year old brother, Souta. Sometimes the age gap really bothered her. She was five when her little brother was born, he was what their parents called a '_miracle baby_'. After they had Kagome, Shio was told that she would never carry another child.

Her birth to Kagome had been a trying one, she went into labor a month early, had to have a c-section because of her blood pressure being ridiculously high. Shio almost lost her life along with Kagome due to the fact that she had toxemia during her pregnancy.

Between Kagome and Souta she had lost a baby and all hopes of ever having another little one. Even though Kagome was more than any mother could ever ask for, the longing was still there. The discovery of Souta almost sent poor Shio into shock.

Looking at herself in the mirror Kagome frowned. '_Some of the other girls my age are already getting theirs, I'm tried of looking like a stick_.' Sighing to herself Kagome hopped into the shower. '_Mom keeps telling me not to worry about it, You're only twelve she says. Blah, some times I feel so much older than I am…_'

She had every right to feel the way she did. Kagomes parents had divorced when she was only 9, this one act basically ended her childhood. Looking from the outside anyone who didn't really know Kagome wouldn't see the pain that she hid from the world. She never really talked about the divorce, not even with her mother.

Her mother had found someone else, Kagome really couldn't blame her, even at 9 she knew her father worked more than he should and always put his family last. But why did she pick _him_? Sure from a sideways glace he looked like such a family man, a stand up husband and a loving step father. _HA_! Kagome always had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at that thought.

He was a well known doctor, as was his father, so naturally he could provide for them, he truly did love her mother this she knew. He just drank so much, at this point Kagome would place her bet on the fact that you could do a breathalyzer test on him at anytime of the day and he wouldn't pass. She's seen him put away 40+ beers in one day.

Her step grandmother was the only one she was grateful for, she didn't treat her nor Souta like they weren't her own full blooded grandchildren. In a way Kagome idealized her, a strong business woman in the working world who never let anyone hold her down, oh how she would play a part in Kagomes life, even if she didn't know it yet.

Her father? He stopped in every now and then, if only to drop of gifts, basically trying to buy their love. It didn't bother Kagome anymore, she as come to except it. Too understanding for a child at the ripe age of 12.

Shutting off the water Kagome got dressed and made her way down stairs where she found her mother running around dusting, hell, she even had Souta dressed up in an apron right along side her.

The sight made Kagome giggle. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

Blushing Souta glared at his older sister. "Moooom tell Kagome not to take pictures of me!"

Shio merely rolled her eyes "Get to work! We just have a few hours before I need to start preparing the food for tonight!"

"Who are these people again mother?" Kagome asked, every time she did she was only half paying attention.

"Well dear, do you remember Inuyasha from your school?" Receiving a nod Shio continued. "Well his father along with his mother, step brother and little sister will be joining us for dinner tonight. It would seem as if your granny Keade and Mr. Taisho are business associates, it would seem they got on the topic of kids and well, they decide to get the two families together for sort of a play date if you will between you kids."

"Uhm, Inuyasha always comes over mom!" Kagome wasn't upset that he was coming over but he did get on her nerves and as of right now she was still mad at him for the stunt he pulled at school yesterday. Nothing major, just the usual stuff, pulling her hair, knocking the books out of her hands, placing stuff on the top hook of her locker.

Yes, how she hated being short at times and curse who ever gave her a top locker! She was all of maybe 4'6'' and anytime someone could make her life miserable they would by placing things out of her reach.

"Yes I know dear but I have yet to meet his father or his siblings, I think it would be nice to finally meet them!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She had already met his father and little sister, but only heard talk about his brother. Apparently he was a hard ass, cold and thought he was better than everyone. From what she understood he mainly lived with his mother on the other side of town.

The day seemed to tick by slow, at least in Kagomes mind it did. Her granny, or rather her step grandmother showed up around 5 o'clock to help her mother with dinner. Her step father showed up shortly after, surprisingly he didn't reek of booze.

Finally 6:30 rolled around, being announced by a firm knock on the front door. Racing to the door Kagome was almost knocked over by her little brother. "I'LL GET IT!"

"Why you little…" Kagome straighten her dress that she was forced to wear before joining her brother at the door. Only to be attacked with a hug from what could have been mistaken as a younger her.

"Kagome! Rin is so happy to be here!" Unable to hold back a giggle Kagome agreed with the younger female. The sound of a throat clearing forced Kagomes attention back to the task at hand: Greet the guests.

"Ah, uhm, my apologies Mr. Taisho! Please come in! Mother is in the kitchen along with the other adults." Bowing she pointed in the direction of said room.

"Heh, no needs for the apology" Mr. Taisho stated before walking inside the house. "Its good to see you again my dear. I'm sure you already know my younger son Inuyasha, so let me introduce you to my oldest, Sesshoumaru."

Her light blue eyes locked with a pair of golden ones, suddenly she couldn't move or even blink. "Sesshoumaru…" his named rolled off her tongue before she could even stop herself from saying it out loud, causing her to blush. It was only a whisper but his demonic hearing picked it up. The way she said it though, it was if no one had ever said his name before.

Smirking the older son took her hand and kissed the top before bowing before her, which only deepened her red colored cheeks. "Feh! Would you knock it off, if you give her any more attention _fluffy_ then she'll turn into a tomato!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What wench!"

"Sit boy!" Oh how she loved the fact that she had this power over him. How does one send someone else's person plummeting to the earth? Well for Kagome it was quiet simple, an enchanted necklace was the force behind this.. _amusing act_. She had placed it on him about a year before when he wouldn't stop chasing her around her own house.

Trying to think of ways to make him leave her alone she found herself in her grandfathers' old shrine storage room where she happened upon the sacred beads. Being a miko herself she quickly figured out what they were for and put them to…._good use_.

This earned another smirk from the older Taisho son. '_This girl… she is no mere ningen, that much is clear to this Sesshoumaru._'

Walking over to the now normal colored girl, he leaned close to her ear "Get use to saying my name, but next time, I'm positive it will be a bit louder."

He continued to walk away from her as if nothing had happened. He just left her standing there, mouth agape and Inuyasha pealing himself off of the floor.

000000

The next few years seemed to fly by. Sure enough after that night two years ago, Kagome had kept in touch with Sesshoumaru, even thought most of her friends and not to mention his brother disapproved of it.

Kagome just shrugged it off though, she knew a different side of Sesshoumaru than everyone else. Lately thought it seemed that their friendship was slowly heading in the direction of a _relationship_. Neither one of them fully understood it, they just simply dismissed it for now.

"So pumpkin, are you coming over for my birthday?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh every time he called her that. '_Pumpkin._' It sounded so ridiculous for him to say, but he had started calling her that about a year ago when she went through this whole orange faze, anything she bought had to be orange.

"Of course silly! My mom will drop me off a little later on after she runs some errands." Kagome said as she hung her head upside down off of her bed.

"Good. You better be there or I will be, dare I say it, sad."

"HA! Sad? More like heart broken fluffy! You can't go a day without seeing me and you know it!" There was silence on the other end which caused Kagome to laugh once more.

"Perhaps you are right, just make sure you are here before everyone else so you can keep those other bitches off my person." He hated the fact that he had to invite some of the people who would be arriving shortly. But much to his dismay his father insisted on some of them being invited just to show respected to other higher up families.

"Hehe, anything for you love! K see ya soon, love ya toddles!" With that she clicked the end button without even waiting for him to reply.

How he hated it when she got the last word in their conversations, he quickly sent her cell phone a text message

_Love ya too brat_

Suddenly he thought about what he had just sent her. Saying things like that to her just came naturally now. He wouldn't dare say such a thing to anyone else, he rarely even said it to his parents. Some how this human, this girl, tore down his icy walls and now had her own special place in his heart.

Their relationship was strange and at times a bit aggravating but he loved every minute of it. She was his best friend, his Kagome and he wanted it to stay that way.

A vibration pulled him out of his thoughts as he flipped open his cell phone only to smile at what he saw

_I know, but who wouldn't?_

Heh, true. Who couldn't love her? But that's the question he found himself asking over and over lately. Could he let anyone love her the way that he did? No, not really. The thought of someone else sharing a relationship with her the way he did pissed him off to no end.

_As long as you have me that's all that matters. TTYL  
_

Clicking his phone closed he began getting ready for the party. '_Something tells me this will prove to be an interesting night indeed_.'

True to her word Kagome arrived a good hour before anyone else. She considered this, her second home in a way. There was hardly a day that she wasn't over her, instead of knocking she just simply walked in. Finding Sesshoumaru wasn't hard, all you had to do was listen for Inuyasha yelling.

'_Those two will be the death of me._' Walking past the dining room Kagome noticed Izayoi along with Rin hanging balloons every where. Deciding she should say hi before heading up to stop the two from killing each others, she slowly crept up behind Rin and yelled Boo!

"KAGOME!" Rin shouted seeming to be unfazed by the older girl trying to scare her.

"Hehe, Hiya Rin! Mrs. Taisho, the room looks great!" Smiling at the young girl Izayoi nodded her thanks.

"I do believe the boys are upstairs. I went ahead and prepared your room I do believe you still have some clothes over here." Over the last two years Izayoi stopped asking Kagome if she was going to be staying the night or not.

Inutaisho was just over joyed about his oldest actually allowing someone to be as close to him as Kagome was. She spent so much time over at their house he went ahead and gave her, her own room. Yes, the girl was definitely good for the young lord.

Dashing up the stairs Kagome made her way toward the sounds of Inuyashas yelling. Ironically she didn't expect it to be coming from Sesshoumarus bedroom, but nothing really surprised her with those two.

Not bothering to knock she pushed open the door only to be pushed back outside by an airborne Inuyasha. If it wasn't for the fact that he had landed on top of Kagome Sesshoumaru would have continued his assault on his younger brother.

"Inuyasha. Get. Off. Me." Kagome tried her best to push him off her.

"Keh, as if I like being there! Lord high and mighty did this why aren't you yelling at him?" Inuyasha jumped up pulling her along with him.

"Oh I'll deal with him don't worry about it." Kagome said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you will Kags, just make sure he doesn't knock ya up!"

Sesshoumaru merely smirked at his obviously idiotic brother. Reality hit Inuyasha, just not soon enough.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!"

Before he could recover Kagome ran into Sesshoumarus bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"So are ya ready for tonight? Turning the big 16, ooo, almost makes me want to cry. My little Fluffster is growing up." Kagome pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Contemplating on replying to her sarcastic remarks Sesshoumaru decided to just tackle her instead. Kagome should have expected as much, most of the times she picked on him ended with her being pinned down and him tickling her until she surrendered.

Grabbing both her wrists with his left hand he pinned them over her head as he smiled wickedly down at her. "Have anything to say before I start torturing you?"

"As if I would give in to you this early! The battle hasn't even begun FLUFFY!"

"Have it your way then…" With his right hand he began tickling her sides, he knew after a few minutes she would give in. Truth be told, he just loved the physical contact.

Between her trying not to laugh and fighting him back Kagome noticed something was different about him all of a sudden. "Hey, you ok?"

Snapping him out of his thought Sesshoumaru released her. "Yeah brat, just noticed the time that's all. Perhaps we should head down stairs now."

There was a slight harshness in his voice that made Kagome wince slightly, something was up but she didn't know what it was.

000000

'_God he looks bored, poor thing_.' Kagome giggled as she saw the look on Sesshoumarus face. "You know he should be loving all that attention he's getting from those dames."

Turning around to face the mystery voice, Kagome soon wished she hadn't. "Who? Sesshoumaru? _Obviously_ you don't know him very well Naraku. Sessho doesn't like being in the lime light, nor does he like being looked at like a piece of meat, by _anyone_." She said matter of factly.

"Anyone, but _you_ that is." He gave her a smug look before walking away.

Feeling eyes on her Kagome spun back around only to met by a pleading look from Sesshoumaru, giving him a knowing nod she made her way over to him.

"Hey, Sessho, uhm, your father is looking for you, he said you had a phone call. You can take it up in his study."

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me." He said pushing past the now very disappointed females.

"You should really work on your acting Kagome." Kagura spat out all to knowingly.

Crossing her arms Kagome glared at her. "No idea what you're talking about. But maybe you should get a clue, he's not interested in you or anyone else."

This causes Kagura to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why does he put up with a ningen bitch like you? What makes you so special!"

"Simple. He actually likes me, now go annoy someone else for awhile." Kagome walked past the wind demoness into the entry way intending on going to where she could feel Sesshoumarus aura pulling her.

When rounding the first hall corner though, she came ran into a firm chest which knocked her back on her rear.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Its alright my dear." Helping her up Inutaisho raised an eyebrow "What are you doing away from the party? You aren't tired this early are you?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that, its just that well, I'm looking for Sessho, he is somewhere out here hiding from all those floozies in there." Just thinking about what Kagura had said made her aura flash red.

This caused the demon lord to chuckle. She's so very possessive of him, even if she doesn't realize it.

"Ah well, about the party, I'm calling it off early. I have an unexpected business meeting earlier than I would like in the morning so who ever aren't staying the night need to return home."

"Oh please tell me those girls aren't staying!"

"Heh, of course not. Only a few of the boys will be staying over besides you my dear. How about you go inform my oldest of the news and I shall go inform the others?" Smiling she nodded her head and scurried off to find the birthday boy.

After bidding everyone goodnight and making sure Kagome was by his side so none of the other females dared get the idea of actually trying to hug him, Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

"Kagome! Will you come read Rin a story before Rin goes to bed?" How could she resist those big brown eyes? Or better yet those adorable black ears on the top of her head. Just like Inuyasha, that was her soft spot with Rin. All either of them had to do is twitch their ears to get Kagome to do something for them.

000000

Mouthing that she'd be back later to him Sesshoumaru nodded before heading outside where he could smell the rest of his _friends_. He really didn't really like swimming this late at night, so he just plopped down in a lounge chair beside Naraku.

Naraku merely smirked at his friend before turned back to the beer he had in his hand. "Are you just going to stare off into space or are you going to join me in drinking?"

"Hn." Rolling his eyes Naraku tossed him a beer. After everyone else had left Inutaisho informed Naraku where the rest of Sesshoumarus 'gifts' were. Being the _friend_ he is, he took it upon himself to bring all the liquor outside.

The two males set in silence while watching remaining males do cannon balls on top of each other or any other immature act that teenage boys do.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru caught a familiar scent in the air. '_Kagome_' As if on cue Kagome appeared out of the corner of his eye and much to his dismay in a bikini.

"Hey you! Miss me? EWW, are you drinking beer?" Kagome walked over snatching the can out of his hand which earned her a growl as he yanked it back.

"And if I am? What's it to you." God he loved teasing her.

"Well, then you should be nice and share with me of course!" Kagome grabbed it back and walked off with it.

"Where do you think you are going?" Not being able to stop her smile Kagome decided not to answer him or he would know something was up.

Before he could reach her though she chugged the rest of his beer down and tossed the can at him. Growling at her again he grabbed for her wrist but to his surprise he missed which threw him off balance.

Inwardly Kagome was cheering, this was all she needed, she would just simply give him a push and fluffster would be soaked! But for a moment she forgot who she was dealing with, once her hand made contact with him he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her in the pool along with him.

Kagome seemed to be the only one laughing when the two emerged from the water.

"Aww, I'm sorry Sessho, it was just so, tempting." She smiled sweetly at him, she knew he would get her back later.

Pulling her close to him he leaned close to her ear "Just wait until I get you alone." With a nip to her ear he dunked her under water and made his exit.

"And here I thought you didn't like anyone touching '_your person'_. Naraku said mockingly.

"Kagome isn't just _anyone_, or have you not noticed?"

"Oh I've noticed my dear friend. She is a very hard person not to _notice_."

This simple statement causes Sesshoumaru to glare "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"I think you should stop being so selfish and share her. I wouldn't mind her getting wet with me in the pool."

In a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru had Naraku held up by his neck. Hearing the commotion Kagome along with the others raced out of the pool but not before Sesshoumaru let Naraku have a piece of his mind.

"Do not ever speak of **_My_**_Kagome_ like you just did in my presence again. If you do, it will surely be the last thing you do." Feeling a hand on his upper arm Sesshoumaru dropped the male to his feet.

Before she even said anything Sesshoumaru had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder before making his way into the mansion. Naraku gave out a chuckle, his friend was falling hard and the funniest thing about it was he didn't even know he was. If he had he would have realized he had referred to the ningen as '_My Kagome_.'

Pathetic fool, she will be his down fall surely.

000000

Once reaching his bedroom he gently set Kagome down on his bed before walking over to his own personal bar to pour himself a shot of vodka. '_I have never understood how he could drink that stuff straight_.'

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something mister?"

Acting innocent he played dumb "Oh sorry, _miss_, would you like something to drink as well?" Not even for her response he poured her a shot of jager.

Making her way over to him she gladly accepted the shot and slammed it down as he poured her another she waited for him to tell her what had just happened.

5 shots later for her and 6 for him she still had yet to get an answer out of him. '_Ohh why must he be so hard headed!'_

Stumbling over to his bed Kagome collapsed on top of the enormous bed. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" To her surprise she managed to get everything out with one shot. Her brain knew she was drunk, as well as Sesshoumaru.

Feeling the effects of the alcohol Sesshoumaru made his way over to Kagome, only instead of laying beside her he climbed on top of her. Kagome didn't seem to mind it at all she was trying to ready herself for the tickling she was sure she was about to receive.

Instead she received a pair of lips crashing down on her own, the kiss was rough and very demanding. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself once he looked down at her, he was still very upset at what Naraku had said. '_Share her. Yeah like that will ever happen._' He mentally scoffed the idiot for saying such a thing.

Kagome laid there under him in a state of shock '_Oh my god! What is he doing! He's, he's kissing me!_'

When she didn't respond back Sesshoumaru bit her bottom lip demanding she allow his tongue entrance to her mouth. Moaning a bit she complied with his demand allowing his tongue to roam her mouth freely.

As quickly as it had begun it had ended, Sesshoumaru traded her lips for her neck and slowly started licking his way up to her ear. Kagome shivered as he lightly blew on her ear lob. "That fool actually had the nerve to suggest I, Sesshoumaru, share your attention with him. I'm tell you this now that will not happen. You are MY Kagome and no one else's."

Kagomes eyes opened '_His Kagome? When did this happen?_'

"You are mine Kagome, do you understand?" When she didn't respond Sesshoumaru bit down on her ear to get her attention. Jerking her head away from the source of pain, Kagome merely nodded her head. Not really knowing what else to do, partly because she was confused and partly because the alcohol was taking over her body.

"Good, after tonight there should be no more disputes of this fact. No one else will ever question it." Kagome was trying to ask him what he was talking about but was cut off when his mouth clamped over hers once more.

Kagome was too caught up in the feeling of his mouth on hers to even notice him pulling off her bikini top and cutting through her bottoms with his claws. Even if she had, she wouldn't have cared, deep down she craved any form of attention he was willing to give her.

Kagome's body started to react to his touches. As if it took on a life of its own, she started arching her back under him as he started to rub across her flatly toned stomach, which in return earned him a moan which was music to his ears.

Somewhere in his drunken state Sesshoumaru knew what was about to happen and felt the need to get her approval before hand.

"Tell me, my little pumpkin, what is it you wish for me to do?" Already anticipating what her answer would be he positioned himself at her virgin entrance.

Licking her now dry lips Kagome mustered out an answer " Make me yours Sessho."

Smirking against her ear "Forgive me for the pain you are about to feel koi, it will only hurt for a moment." Before any of what he just said could register she felt a burning sensation between her legs.

Looking into her eyes looking for any signs of her backing out, he thrust into her hot tight hole. She cried out against the feeling, and he let out a low groan of pleasure. She was so tight, so hot, it was amazing! This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He didn't stop until he'd buried every inch of his cock in her tight pussy, then forced himself to pause for a moment to let her body adjust.

Once he felt she was ready he then braced himself above her before starting to thrust in and out of her. He looked down at her trying to captured the sight before him in his mind forever. Her head was arched back completely, eyes closed tightly, her tits bouncing back and forth as he pounded into her.

Leaning down he latched his mouth on her right breast, suckling it then biting it before doing the same to the other. The feeling of her being clamped around him, the sounds of her moaning were almost too much for him. He could feel something growing in him, becoming stronger and stronger. He picked up his pace, fucking her hard and faster, loving the way she was crying, moaning, almost pleading for him to give her a release.

He suddenly had a warm feeling wash over him as he felt himself getting ready to cum, Kagome beat him to the punch. Digging her nails into the young lords back she screamed out in pleasure as a orgasm hit her, this sent Sesshoumaru over the edge, howling out as his own orgasm hit, he did the one thing that would be their down fall as much as their uprising.

He claimed her. He bit down where her neck met her collarbone, marking her his in this life time and the next. He continued to pump in and out of her until his inner beast was satisfied.

Rolling off of her body, still not realizing what he had just done, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagomes now sweaty body to his.

"Mmm, Sessho…" Kagome said half awake.

"Yes koi?" Sesshoumaru responded while pulling a blanket over their naked bodies.

"I love you." With out hearing his reaction she fell into a deep slumber.

The words stung him but he did not understand why. Perhaps it was because this time she had actually said '_you_' instead of the normal '_ya_'.

"I-I love you too, my Kagome." Soon sleep too claimed the young lord, only tomorrow would they realize the full extent of what just took place, and start the whirlwind which would send their whole world which the two now knew into chaos.


	2. A taste of whats to come

Here is the second chapter for my new story! Just as a side note I would like to state now that this story is rated** M** for a reason, there will more than likely be lemons at limes in every chapter if not every other. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Special thanks too; **Sorceress Fujin, Seshaddict, Kagmaru, AngelsWarmth, LynGreenTea, Lacas-Crown and Great Inu Youkai**. It brought a smile to my face when I read the reviews.

As always..

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A taste of whats to come**

Golden eyes watched as the petite form in his bed began to stir, most likely seeking the warmth which was beside her just a moment ago. It really hadn't shocked him when he awoke and found himself lying beside her. It's not like this hasn't happened before.

Over the years of her staying over he became accustom to her climbing into bed with him. The first night this happened of course, it came as a complete surprise to the young lord.

Only thing that caught him off guard was the lack of clothes. Grabbing his now throbbing head he tried to recall what had happened. '_We were outside by the pool, Naraku made that idiotic remark, we started drinking…_' Somewhere in the back of his brain Sesshoumaru was glad that no one else was round to see the look that he was sure he had on his face.

Regaining his composer he walked over to the bed and leaned over Kagomes sleeping form. Gently he hooked a single finger under the edge of his sheet which was currently blocking his view from her neck. Mentally he slapped himself for being nervous; pulling down the sheet he found staring back at him what he had feared.

Big blue eyes fluttered awake, Kagome couldn't help but smile every time she woke up in Sesshoumarus bed. She always slept the best here, maybe it was the mattress or perhaps it was the fact that she felt at peace lying beside him.

Feeling a set of eyes on her, Kagome rolled over with a huge smile plastered on his face. What she was met with wasn't really what she had expected, not at all.

He didn't understand how she did it every single time. Things like this annoyed him to no end about her, she was always happy! She even woke up happy, like right now, looking at him with her crystal blue eyes which almost shined as brightly as that smile plastered on her face.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Sitting up she stretched her arms up over her head, obviously still oblivious to her lack of clothing. He just stood there staring at the beauty before him. He was such a fool, how could he do what he was about to do. This was his best friend, the only person on the face of this earth that understood him and truly cared about him.

Goosebumps found themselves crawling over Kagomes skin. Rubbing a hand up her arm she soon noticed absents of cloth. Screaming, she grabbed the closest thing she could find and chunked it at Sesshoumaru.

"HENTIA! Why didn't you tell me I was NAKED?" Pulling the covers over her naked form Kagome shot him a look what could freeze hell over, waiting for an answer.

But instead he just narrowed his eyes at her before walking across the room to sit down in his computer chair. '_Ok, something is definitely up. Since when did he ever let me get away with hitting him with a pillow?_'

"Mind telling me what has your panties in a bunch fluffy?" He looked so... upset. Did she miss something? Maybe it had to do with what was said between him and Naraku last….then it hit her like a ton of bricks. '_LAST NIGHT!_' Her eyes widened as this newly discovered information raced through her mind, replaying ever event that had happened between them hours beforehand.

"So you finally remembered." Folding his arms across his chest, he sat there watching the looks on her face change over and over.

"Uhm, heh, it would seem so. No wonder my body aches." She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, how she hated it when she blushed in front of him. It was rare for her too do such a thing, but every once in a while it happened. But who wouldn't be blushing at the images what were plaguing her mind.

"Hey, uh, Sessho…" Raising an eyebrow at her, he waited for her to continue, even though in the pit of his stomach he knew what she was about to ask and he dreaded it.

"What's going to happen now?" Letting out a breath which he didn't notice he was holding he made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Things were not suppose to go as far as they did Kagome, for this I am sorry." He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he knew she wouldn't leave it at just this and he really didn't want to say the rest of what was to come.

"But… they did. So what now? Pretend it didn't happen? "Tears began to form in her eyes, even though she was willing them not to, she couldn't control it. She knew her best friend all too well; she knew what he was going to do before he even did it.

During the few years that she has known Sesshoumaru, she has seen him dump a few broads. She vowed the first time to never be on the receiving end of what she had witnessed when he had dumped Kagura. Yet, here she was... even though they weren't going out he was about to break off what ever...this was.

He picked a spot on the opposite side of the room and told himself not to look away from it while talking to her. If he did he knew he would cave or even get emotional, he couldn't afford to do this.

"Yes, it did happen, there is no denying this fact. I do not regret having sex with you Kagome please don't think that. It's what happened during this course of action that complicates things." He could hear her heart beat speed up and her breathing quicken.

"In the state I was in I had no control over my inner beast and I, it, claimed you as my mate Kagome. I'm only 16 Kags… perhaps if this were a hundred years ago things wouldn't be as they are now. It would be natural to settle down at this age, have only one female, but…" her movement stopped him mid sentence.

He looked in the direction of where she was last, sitting not a foot away, only to find an indention in the bed as the only sign that she had actually been there. Glancing around the room he saw her coming out of his closest pulling a shirt over her head, the salty smell of tears hit his nose hard.

"Kags…" A dainty hand was held up to silence him. "I never would have expected this from you…" it was only a whisper but he heard ever word and it stung his heart. She finally pulled her eyes up away from the floor to lock with his, oh how she wishes she hadn't.

She couldn't stop the emotions from snapping loose within her, nor the tears from falling heavily from her eyes. "How could you…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! **_Me_**, Sesshoumaru! I'm not one those floozies that gawk over you, or want you because of what your name is! I actually loved you, you asshole."

He slightly winced at her screaming, damn his sensitive hearing. He deserved this and more though, he should be happy with her… this was Kagome. For the life of him he didn't understand what compelled him to do this. He didn't deserve someone like her, someone so pure.

Before he could stop her she ran out of his bed room crying loudly, slamming the door behind her. He was shocked to hear his inner demon growl at him. It seemed it was angry at the fact that he was not comforting his 'mate'.

'_She is not ours to keep_.'

'_But she is! She loves us_!'

'_I'm too young for this. Now leave me be_.'

000000

Pinching the bridge between his eyes he made his way toward the door where he could still hear Kagomes heart breaking cries. Although when he opened the door he was a bit taken back at the sight that greeted him.

There with his arms around Kagomes frail form was his father, looking very…pissed.

When exiting Sesshoumarus room Kagome once again found herself colliding with a firm chest. Instead of falling like she normally does she grabbed a hold of the mystery person's shirt and buried her face in it, trying to hide from the world as she cried.

Inutaisho was on his way downstairs for his morning cup of coffee when he was caught of guard by Kagomes yelling. '_What in the world…?' _Walking faster toward his oldest room he was about to open the door and question the two teens when Kagome beat him to the punch. The sobbing teen ran straight into him, that's not all that hit him. His demonic senses picked all the emotions that radiated from her along with her scent.

His eyes widened a bit, sniffing the air a bit more, his suspicions where confirmed. Placing his arms around the young female he tried to reassure her that everything would be ok. This only caused Kagomes grip to tighten on his silk shirt and her sobs to become louder.

A clicking noise causes Inutaisho to tear his gaze away from the girl in his arms to a younger version of himself. Glaring daggers, with the look that promised pain for the young lord, Inutaisho continued to comfort Kagome, never once letting his eyes tear away from his sons.

Inuyasha followed by his mother and little sister where making their way up stairs in search of the others since none of them had come down for breakfast yet. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he stumbled upon the scene before him. Not watching where she was going, Izayio ran into her sons back.

"Inuyasha why did you stop?" Seeing that he was not paying attention to her but to something in front of him, she looked around to see what was so interesting.

Noticing that his mate was now here, Inutaisho motioned for her to come over to him. "Take Kagome to her room and help her find a fresh set of clothes. I will meet you both down stairs to take her home." Prying her hands open and a way from his shirt Izayio complied with her mates wishes and escorted the emotional teen away from what seemed to be the source of her pain, of course they were followed by a bouncy Rin.

Sensing that the females where out of seeing and hearing range, he did something that even to this day surprised him along with his two sons. With out warning he reared his fist back and hit Sesshoumaru center face. The hit had so much force behind it; it sent the off guard teen flying back into his room only to have a wall stop him.

Without saying a word to Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho turned on his heels heading towards the stairs. As he passed Inuyasha, who was standing there mouth agape, he paused momentarily.

"If he so much as steps foot out of that room while I am gone, remind him of what just happened." All Inuyasha could do was nod as his father continued with out so much as a glance back.

000000

Kagome had settled down by the time that she got into Inutaishos' car. She had decided no matter how much she may hurt right now she would not hate Sesshoumaru for making the decision that he did, as far as she was concerned he was still her best friend and she would try her best not to loose something, _someone_, whom she held so dear to her heart.

Staring out the front windshield Inutaisho was trying to find a way to say something to the young woman beside her. '_Damn my son_.' His hands gripped the stirring wheel even tighter thinking about what this girl was in for in the months, even years to come. He was sure that she had no idea how deep this mating bond went, hell he would even place his bet on her hardly knowing anything about demon mating rituals.

Feeling the older demons aura change from passive to aggressive Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame him for any of this, you shouldn't either." Inutaisho couldn't believe what he had just heard, but what else would he have expected from Kagome? She was too innocent for her own good. Of course she didn't blame him for what had happened poor thing probably blamed herself.

"Kagome, tell me, you are miko and from what I understand Keade is your teacher am I right?" A simple nod was given as his reply. "Yes well, yes she taught you about demon mating rituals?" Hoping against hope he was wishing for her to at least know something about it.

"Hai, she has. Why?" Kagome could once again feel her cheeks begin to burn from the blush forming on them.

"Do you know that there are different types of marks?" Raising an eyebrow he awaited the teen to answer. How he wish he wasn't having this conversation right now. Oh well, if anything it would prepare him for what's to come when Rin is her age.

"Yes, there are three different types of marks. One being the _claiming mark_; in most cases the female in question wears the mark of several males whom want to make her their mate. The mark is only changed to a courting mark when the claims between the said males have a duel to settle whom will have the female. The _courting mark_ is probably best described as a demons engagement ring or promise ring. The mark is not permanent and must be replaced by a new mark every four weeks unless the male or female wants to end the relationship. Finally there is the _mating mark_; this mark can not be removed unless one wants to risk the life of their mate. The mark must be accepted by both parties in order for it to be a true mating mark and must be placed on the female while having…."

She could feel the burning blush spread on her cheeks once more as she stopped before she said what she was about too say, hoping that he would get her drift.

"Hm, you know more than I would have guessed for you too have. But do you know all of what comes along with having the mating mark Kagome?"

"No…" Sighing to himself he tried to find the easiest way to explain this without embarrassing the poor girl more than she already was.

"When demons mate they go through stages to get to know their mates after marking them. The first you and Sesshoumaru have already completed which is why the mark is still on your neck. You accepted him as much as he accepted you."

Tears began to form in her eyes once more. "But he didn't truly accept did he…"

Not knowing what to say he continued on with his little '_lesson_'. "The second is where the bonding takes place. During this time usually the two said people get to know each other on a more mental level. But I do believe you two also have done this before am I right? If I recall right you have been able to talk to Sesshoumaru telepathically before?"

"Yes sir, why do you think we were the only two who didn't come back covered in paint after we went to the paintball range?" This memory brought a small smile on her lips. Ah how Inuyasha threw a fit the first time Sesshoumaru brought her along to go out to the paintball range. He called her a '_helpless little girl who didn't know nothing about how to play a mans game. _'

000000

Ha! Boy did she show him. Sneaking around the grounds was easy enough for her, she was smaller then everyone else plus she knew how to mask her scent thanks to her miko training. She soon discovered where Inuyasha and his gang of imbeciles where camped out at and alerted Sesshoumaru. Thank god they were close enough to talk straight into each others minds.

'_Pumpkin to lord fluffy: I have located the prime target, shall I execute by myself or shall I wait for reinforcements?'_

'_Kags, why do you insist on calling me that ridiculous name? And no! Wait until the rest of us get there, I want to see the look on my little brothers face when we ambush them.'_

'_Because I can and plus I know that you would miss it if I ever stopped calling you it.'_

'_You know me too well some times pumpkin. Sit still we'll be there in a moment….Lord fluffy out.'_

She had to force herself not to laugh when he said that in fear that she would give herself away, sometimes he truly surprised even her. God how she loved that boy.

Once the others showed up Sesshoumaru gave the signal for operation: _Get the Baka _to commence; they never knew what hit them.

As Sesshoumaru had promised her earlier on after his rude comment, Kagome was the one who got to bring the inu-brat to his knees. She went all out, screaming out '**BONZI!'**before attacking him round after round of paintballs.

'_Click, click' _"Uhm…heh, guess I ran out." Looking up from her gun she now stood no more than five feet from a very mad, very…colorful Inuyasha.

"WENCH! Wait till I get my hands on you!" But before he even took one step he was hit in the back of the head by another paintball.

"What the fuc---"Kagome took this opportunity to say that magical little word which she has grown to love so much. "SIT BOY!" Smiling at a job well done she ran over to her savior, whom was smirking at his little brother which was currently trying to pull himself out of a hole in the ground.

000000

The sound of a throat clearing brought Kagome back to reality. "Heh, heh, uhm…sorry."

He was just glad she was smiling again. "Its quiet alright my dear. I'm just trying to prepare you for what's to come. Sesshoumaru will be able to feel everything that you feel as well as you him. It will become easier as time passes to get used too, I just don't want you to get scared when things like this start happening."

"He's going to see other girls isn't he…?" She had no idea why she just asked that, it just popped out of her mouth before she could even stop it. Of course he was going to see other people, he had said as much earlier.

"I really don't know my dear. But…I'm going to warn you now about this. If you do ever decide to go out with another male be careful please. Your mark will change colors depending on what it is you do with the said male also it could cause much pain on your part."

"Uh… I'm not sure if I follow, change colors?" She didn't know what it meant, but she was sure she didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes, change colors. The color that it is now is how a mark is always supposed to look. Slightly pink, barely even noticeable unless you stare at the person's neck. If the person decides to have an, affair, or have any intimate contact with another male which is not her mate, the mark will change colors. The worst being a deep maroon red, which could be mistaken for being black at times." Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he saw her thinking about what he had just said.

"That's not fair… he can do what he wishes with another female but I'm stuck!"

"Well… he will not go unpunished either. His inner beast has already accepted you as its mate so if he does decide to…bed another, than he will never truly be satisfied. Not to mention you will know at that second when it happens as will he be alerted when you have gone against your mating bonds."

Sighing Kagome turned her head to look out her window. She was sure that there were things that he was keeping from her but she really didn't care at the moment. She wanted to be in her own house so she could soak in her bathtub.

As the car began to slow down she saw her house's drive way come into sight. They had just recently moved away from the family shrine and into a brand new house. Partly because her mother wanted to turn the shrine into just a museum and the other reason being the housing part of the shrine just wasn't big enough anymore.

A few months back her step father had won custody of his only son, Shippo. Kagome wasn't thrilled at first about the move; she had never lived anywhere but the shrine. Her mind was soon changed though once she saw their new house. She fell in love with her room and was pleading with her mom to move that day. Shio couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement.

For once she was grateful for her stepfather being well off, they still weren't very close and this still didn't bother Kagome at all. What Kagome loved most about her room was the fact that it was partly two floors. Upon entering her room she had her own mini living room, all of her 'entertainment' was downstairs. Around the corner was her built in vanity with a mirror that covered the whole wall, straight beside that was her bathroom and behind the vanity was her own walk in closet.

To anyone who hadn't been in her room before would never notice that there was a pull down stair case in the closet. Kagome loved this, her bedroom was actually up in this loft. She could lock everyone out of her own little world and they couldn't even get to her unless she wanted them too.

Inutaisho parked the car in front of the house, getting out he walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Kagome. Following the young girl up the walk way he couldn't help but notice that she had already calmed down a great bit. Well at least on the outside, inside he was quiet sure it would take some time before she was completely healed, if ever.

"Kagome, I'll explain everything to your mother, you've been through enough today. But take this just in case, it's my personal business card. It has my cell phone as well as my personal number to my office on it. If you have any questions about anything please feel free to call me." Kissing her forehead he handed the teen his card before heading off to find Shio.

She really didn't feel like dealing with her mother right now, she knew she could expect one of two reactions out of her mother. One being her finding some way to blame Kagome for what had happened, making it seem as if she deserved this. Two she would over look everything and seem happy about it then ask about grandchildren. Sick huh? Her mother was once again baby hungry ever since Shippo came to live with them. She kept hinting at Kagome she couldn't wait for her to be married so she could start enjoying grandchildren.

Sighing to herself Kagome drew herself a bath, at least they couldn't deny her. Baths always had a way of calming her nerves. Bringing her hand up she gently rubbed her neck, wincing slightly when a finger ran over the still healing wound. Suddenly her body felt like it was on fire, her heart beat picked up pace as did her breath. She was in pain but from what? She also felt a mixture of fear and anger. Clinching her chest she figured this is what Inutaisho was talking about earlier.

She would feel what her mate felt, something was pulling at her aura but she resisted knowing that it was his inner beast and not Sesshoumaru. By disobeying its call though seemed to only cause her mark to burn her. Screaming out in pain she forced herself to conjure up her miko powers and place a mental barrier around herself, blocking out any further contact for the moment. Slumping back in the tub Kagome could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, this was only a taste of what was to come she was sure of it. Still, she could not bring herself to hate him, how could she?

000000

The school year had passed by quickly enough and Kagome wasn't as affected by the calls from Sesshoumaru. Even thought she longed to see him she tried to avoid him as much as possible. Her still being in middle school and he in high school helped out majorly but now that she was to be a freshman, she found herself becoming nervous about her first high school experience.

Inuyasha had told her he started seeing Yura not long after everything had happened. Inuyasha and Sango were the only two people that knew of what had happened, and tried their best to help out in anyway they could.

They even took it upon themselves to find her a '_new man'_ one that was worthy of her. She couldn't help but love them for this. But she really didn't want anyone else, but she out of kindness went through with the blind date. Much to her surprise she actually had fun and for the first time in a while her thoughts did not linger to certain silver haired lord.

It had been three months since her first meeting with Hojo, and nine since the night of Sesshoumarus birthday party. Hojo was very sweet and took things very slow with her, to an extent this annoyed her. At times like this she missed Sesshoumaru the most, he would always argue with her and never would agree just for her sake.

The tugs on her aura as well as her soul had been getting a lot stronger lately, she kept telling herself to call Inutaisho and question him about it but always got side tracked by something else.

She just wanted today to go by quickly, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately and was in no mood to celebrate. Today she turned 15 nothing to get too excited about, next year would be a different story she told herself.

Hearing the door bell ring Kagome rushed to see who was here. She had only invited a few close friends over, she even sent _him_ an invitation even though she knew he wouldn't show.

"Kagome!" Sango threw her arms around her best friend giving her a crushing hug.

"Sango _gasp_ need… air." Sango never did know her own strength.

"Hey wench, happy bday and stuff." Walking past the two females he shoved a bag in Kagomes hands before heading in to the house, most likely the kitchen.

Kagome walked over and sat down on the front porch swing motioning Sango to follow her.

"You sure you want Inu in there by himself? _Unsupervised_?" Sango asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "He'll be fine, you know all he can cook is ramen, although he is the only person I know that could burn water." This caused both of them to crack up at the memory.

It wasn't long before the others showed up, their little group consisted of Inuyasha, Sango Miroku, Kikyo, Hojo and herself. Now that she was sort of seeing Hojo she didn't feel as left out when she was around everyone else but it still didn't feel right.

She was glad that her friends had someone though. Sango still wouldn't voice out loud that her and Miroku were now an item. She convinced Inuyasha to ask her cousin Kikyo out after she got tired of them both asking her if the other one liked them.

Both couples looked good with one another and it warmed her heat to see them happy. Looking at Hojo she sighed heavily. '_He's too nice, and I know he's not right for me_.'

Sango noticed this as did Kikyo, giving each other a knowing look they decided to question her.

"Ok out with it missy." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Out with what?"

"Don't play coy Kags, something is bothering you! Its written all over your face." Kikyo shook her finger in Kagomes face.

"Just thinking about where my relationship with Hojo will lead, that's all."

"And how does this bother you…?" Giving Sango a glare knowing she knew how it bothered her she shook her head.

"Its nothing Kikyo, just, he's too nice for me I think. I can't even around without him thinking he offended me in some way. He's just not…"

"Sesshoumaru, huh?" All three females snapped their heads toward the sound of the new voice.

"Listen Kagome, you need to get over my brother, he's moved on and so should you. So how about ya make yourself use full and fix me some more ramen! I think I burnt the water again."

000000

Waving to everyone Kagome closed the front door gently before placing her back against it, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. The empty hall way was the only one who heard her cries, her silent pleas for him to stop tormenting her, or so she thought.

It was getting later in the evening and she was already getting tired. Sango had offered to stay over for the night but Kagome really wasn't in the mood for company. Her family would be out of town for the weekend on a camping trip.

Heading through her room she stopped in her closet to change into a pair of boy shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt. Walking up to her room she opened a window, the cool night air hit her skin making her shiver. The coolness was more than welcome though, it seemed to clear her mind. Hitting a button on her remote she turned on her cd player before plopping down on her bed.

"Part of me knows I shouldn't be surprise that he didn't show, or even call. But it still hurts…more than it should." Once again she could feel the tears form in her eyes threatening to gush forth.

"Then perhaps you should learn to be a little more patient before assuming something. After all the night is not over…yet." Kagomes eyes widened as she forced herself to look towards her window.

"Sessho…" Before she could stop herself she ran to him, arms wrapping around his waist clinging for dear life. Smiling down at the female before him he gently responded to her hug, bringing his arms up placing them around her frail form.

How he had missed her being this close to him, as did his inner beast. It had not been this calm in months, a growl erupted from his chest to show its contentment.

"I have brought you a present." This shocked Kagome and he could feel as much. "Heh, do you believe me to be totally heartless?"

Pushing away from his embrace she glared at him and choose not to answer that particular question. "Well what did you get me?"

"Impatient as ever I see." Handing her a carefully wrapped box he leaned against the window frame that he had come through moments ago.

She carefully removed the silver wrapping paper and slowly opened the box which lay beneath it. A gasp escaped her throat as she saw that was lying inside, a necklace which had caught her eye a few months back. She was a Lord Of the Rings fan and this necklace looked much like the necklace that Arwen had given Aragorn.

She had planned on going back the next day when she had cash on her only to find out that it has been bought the day before. She mentally cursed herself for not just going to an ATM and with drawing the money.

Looking up into his eyes she couldn't help but smile at him, he still cared at least. Taking the box out of her hand he placed it on her bedside table before pinning her to her bed. It took Kagome a moment to realize what had just happened, and she wasn't about to stand for it.

"Now you wait a minute!" She yelled as she tried to push him off of her. Ignoring his warning growls she looked him straight in the eye before continuing her rant, an act that would cost her later on.

" What gives you the **_RIGHT_** to just show up unannounced mind you, give me a gift and expect me to give myself to you?" Kagome could feel her mark begin to tingle slightly, at this point she didn't care if he was mad at her, she deserved an answer.

"My right is the fact that you are mine. I don't need to announce myself if I choose to see you, and you will give yourself to me when I see fit." Narrowing his eyes, she knew he meant every word of it.

"I came here for two reasons and two reasons alone Kagome." Turning her head to the side she squeezed her eyes shut, shed be damned if he saw her cry again.

"I truly wanted to see you, especially since today is your birthday. Also I wanted to inform you that every month you shall expect me on the night when the moon is full."

"Why is that Sesshoumaru?"

"My heat cycles are getting stronger and as I am sure you already know, no other female can satisfy my inner beast. I shall only spend this time with you."

Without moving from her currant position she spoke with hate in her voice. "I will not simply be your whore Sesshoumaru. I deserve better than that and you know it."

"True, but you really don't have a choice, do you?" He knew he was hurting her again, reopening old wounds that were most likely just beginning to heal. But he needed her more than she could ever understand. Not just on a sexual level but emotionally. How he has longed just to hold her again while they slept side by side.

He knew she was going to resist and part of him was turned on by this. He knew she would be a hellfire in bed the older she got and he was looking forward for it. For now he would simply help her to get started, he really wasn't in the mood to force her but he would do what had to be done.

Leaning down he gently started to suck on her mating mark as his inner beast called out to her. Before she knew what he was doing Kagome found her body betraying her by responding to his call. He knew she needed this just as badly as he, she cursed him for this.

It didn't take long before he had her moaning under him, and all he had done was simply suck on her creamy skin. Turning her face toward him, his eyes lock with hers, keeping the eye contact he softly ran his hand along her left thigh. Bringing her leg up to his mouth he placed kissed up and down.

Her eyes widened as she began to pant, only he could make her feel like this and she hated to admit it, but she loved it! A moan escaped her lips as she felt him grind his hips against hers, she could feel herself grow wetter by the second from his teasing.

Smirking down at her, he maintained eye contact. "What do you want Kagome?"

Running her pink tongue over her now dry lips "You…"

Taking her nipple between his finger and thumb he roughly squeezed and pulled on it causing her to gasp. "What do you want from me Koi?"

Kagome could barely think between him grinding against her and him torturing her sensitive nipple. Part of her wanted him to just rip both of their clothes off and fuck her brains out. She wasn't the only one thinking along these lines.

Growling at her lack of response he grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back not so gently. "Tell me what you want…" He once again found his lips upon her creamy neck, swirling his tongue over the sensitive mark.

"I-I want you.." Growling he bit her ear letting her know he wasn't accepting her answer.

"Please…just fuck me already…I can't take your teasing anymore." No sooner had the words left her mouth Kagome found herself flipped over on her hands and knees, her panties torn to shreds on the floor.

Looking back she saw him begin to unzip his pants, knowing what was to come she couldn't help but become even more aroused. Hearing his pants drop to the floor she once again turned her head to gaze back at him but was stopped she felt hot breath on her neck.

Rubbing the tip of his cock against her now dripping slit he blew air softly across her neck. "You want me to fuck you?" All she could do was nod .

With out warning he thrusted into her, his hands quickly grabbed a hold of her hips to hold her still. How he had missed her being clamped around him, god she felt good. Kagome how ever had mixed feelings she was in pain, she had not done anything since the night at his house.

Smelling her tears in the air Sesshoumaru nuzzled the back of her neck. "Soon, I promise all you feel is pleasure. Any pain you experience in the future you will grow to love."

At first his thrusts were slow but demanding, he made sure every time he withdrew to pull out almost completely before slamming all the way back in. She couldn't hold back her cries, she buried her face into her pillow trying her best to silence herself.

Suddenly her head was snapped backwards with a great deal of force. He wanted to hear her cries, moans, he wanted to see the emotions play on her face as he pounded into her from behind. He'd be damned if she was going to hide her face from him.

Grabbing a hand full of hair he roughly pulled her head back, placing his other hand on her stomach he pulled her body up against his. He only sped up his pace as he impaled her hot core.

"You love every minute of this don't you bitch?" Hearing him call her this only caused her to grow wetter if it were possible at this point. He had never talked to her this way before and how she loved it.

Bringing his hand up from her stomach he pulled her shirt down to revile her perky breasts. Now free from their restraints he watched as they bounced up and down, he noticed how they had grown since the last time he saw her.

Biting her ear once more he whispered huskily into her ear "Answer." It was blunt but the told in his voice let her know he meant it.

"Yes! I love the feeling of you being in me!" She could feel her stomach begin to swirl and her legs quiver as she drew closer to her much needed release.

"Play with your clit while I fuck you. Make yourself cum for me." Hearing this almost sent her over the edge. Hesitantly she reached down with her hand and began to rub her clit as she was commanded to do.

Gripping her hair once more he jerked her head to the side to give him a better view. Smirking, he knew she was close, his inner beast was howling out for him to help his mate with her release.

Following to his beasts desires, he bit down into her mark, making love to it with his tongue. Kagome didn't know what hit her, pain and pleasure at the same time, when combined at the right time, could be a deadly combination. Kagome screamed out as her orgasm hit, she dug her nails deep into Sesshoumarus arm and thigh as he continued to force himself into and out of her.

Before she could even recover, she found herself tossed around on her back with a lust filled demon lord on top of her. Pinning her legs up by her head he showed her no mercy as he began to pound her once more.

He flipped her over and thrusted into her in one forward motion, never skipping a beat. It was like he couldn't get enough of her and his inner beast agreed. He now knew what he had been missing on his other heat cycles. He would definitely make sure she was the only one from now on to satisfy his needs.

He felt himself getting closer, he was loosing control to his beast, his eyes began to bleed red as she speed up his pace. Kagome could no longer keep up and felt her body go limp, his thrusts were deep and hard which caused her to cry out his name.

He made sure he hit that special spot every time he reentered her, he loved the way his name played on her lips. He only wanted her to scream out his name, his and his alone. Feeling his begin to shake, his inner beast growled out in its native tongue '_Mine_!' before reclaiming her neck as its own.

Kagome clamped tightly around him as his actions sent her into another mind blowing orgasm, he soon followed suit, the feeling of her tightening around him were too much.

Rolling off of her he found himself in a familiar situation. Pulling her body against his he couldn't help but smile. She was already on her way into dream land, who wouldn't need rest after a romping like that?

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned over to kiss her forehead. He would let her sleep while his beast was content. She would need her energy, the night was still young and his appetite for the goddess beside him was not yet filled.


	3. One addiction to replace another

Guys, i just want to say how sorry I am for not updating this story sooner. You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write; I'm still not totally pleased with it even at this point. I'll write some more at the end of the story so it will not ruin anything you guys are about to read. But I will say this, this chapter came out to be alot longer than I expected; I just had alot that I wanted to fit in... hopefully it came out alright.

Please review and let me know! I'm not asking for flames or anything though :P

I dont own Inuyasha and gang... etc...

* * *

_**One addiction to replace another**_

Pulling the pillow over her head in annoyance Kagome hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. '_Ugh, it can't be six in the morning yet_!' Against her better judgment she peaked out from under her pillow only to groan at what she saw.

"Kaaaagooooommmmmmeeee!" An all too load voice rang out from the lower part of her room. '_Oh god please go away_!' But her silent plea was only answered with someone pulling the covers away from her body.

"Kagome! Aren't you gonna get ready? We get to go to school today!" Shippo jumped up and down with excitement.

'_Ugh, no one should have this much energy this early_.' Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. "Yes Shippo, I'm gonna get ready, go tell mom I'll be down for breakfast soon." Squealing he nodded as he ran down the stairs and out of her hearing range.

Deciding a shower would help her wake up she made her way to the bathroom, stripping she stepped into her walk in shower just letting the warm water roam her body.

Kagome winched slightly as the hot water crept it's down her stomach and between her legs. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! You would think he'd learn a different style than…rough. Some times I think he forgets I'm human."

True to his word he was with her every night of his heat cycle. She had to learn how to put up a barrier on the nights that her parents were home, so no one could hear them. She still had yet to tell anyone that she was still in contact with him as of late. But knowing Sango and Inuyasha, she was sure they would find out soon enough, they always did.

Scrubbing her body Kagome was satisfied that she had washed all traces of him off of her. She hated all of this secrecy being in her life, why couldn't it be normal? Although, nothing that had to deal with Sesshoumaru was normal.

But the latest complication in her life was her own. She decided to keep going out on dates with Hojo; which meant she had to scrub any traces of his scent off of her, no she would not go _that_ far with the poor boy. She just couldn't bring herself to say yes to make it official.

She knew she couldn't keep the fact that she was seeing someone from Sesshoumaru forever; she just kept pushing it off as long as she could. She knew she didn't love Hojo, just he took her mind of _him_ and she had fun. That's all she wanted to do right now, live. She would start high school today, which marked the end of another summer; she didn't want to waste any of this time.

She also didn't feel bad for '_seeing_' someone since Sesshoumaru was still with other sluts. Yes, sluts. That's all that they were in Kagomes eyes, and she was pretty sure in Sesshoumarus as well. They all knew of Sesshoumarus ways when they got with him, they just choose to ignore it until he dumped them for his next new fling.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this fact. She knew she was being used for release when his heat cycle kicked in, but she still knew he at least cared about her. That is the one thing the other females could never know, his caring side.

Kagome was slowly starting to show her back bone around Sesshoumaru. She was finding ways to '_use_' him as well, well not him _pre-say_, but his father... Of course she loved their fuck sessions as much as he did, but his father could help her out when it came to going to college and finding a job.

Inutaisho informed her that she needn't worry about her future, even with out her being Sesshoumarus mate he would have helped her out in anyway that he could have.

Fearing Shippo might come looking for her if she took too long Kagome reluctantly turned off the water.

After wrapping a towel around her now wet hair she made her way into her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Thank god she didn't have to wear a uniform anymore, high schoolers wore whatever they wanted, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

Flipping her head back over she set the blow drier down on her vanity and continued to tweak her hair until it was perfect. Applying a light coat of lip gloss and fixing the collar on her shirt Kagome grabbed her back pack before heading toward the kitchen.

"About time you join us hon, would you like some pancakes?" Shio smiled brightly at her daughter.

Hearing a horn honk outside Kagome cheered to herself. "Heh, no thanks Mom! Sango is here!" Not giving her mom time to say anything Kagome sprinted out the door and into Sangos Jeep.

Times like this she thanked Kami for having Sango as a friend. Sure Sango was the same age as her and wouldn't have a driver licenses for almost another year but Sango could get away with it quiet easily. Her father was a well respected police detective and could get Sango out of almost anything.

"Well you seem to be in a hurry." Sango smirked as she pulled out of the drive way and onto the street.

"I'm already nervous about today, don't start with me Sango." Flipping down the visor Kagome pulled her collar down on her shirt only to sigh.

"Leave it alone Kagome. It won't change back to its original color with you simply staring at it. You knew that potion wouldn't stop the color change but you it didn't stop you from doing anything now did it?"

"You act like I have committed murder Sango! He choose this Sango, not me. Am I just suppose to let him go on with his life and not even give me a second glace while I just sit and let the time fly by alone?"

Shaking her head Sango squeezed her friends' hand. "No one is saying that Kagome, just… be careful. If, no, _when_ he finds out, because we both know he will, he's going to be a very pissed off youkia."

"That's were you come in Sango! You can kick his ass, use that training of yours." Kagome giggled at the thought, as another came to mind; the potion, the little bottle that gave her room to breathe freely if only for second.

The fact that Sesshoumaru could sense whatever she was feeling while in the company of another male didn't sit very well with Kagome, not well at all. She had no desire to know how he felt about his…his…bed warmers. So why should she allow him the pleasure of knowing what she was doing and with whom.

_Flashback _

She happened upon a potion one day by chance when she was drug into a little hole in the wall shop by Sango. From what she remembered Sagno telling her about this place, it was one of the few placed left where you could by poisons, potions, spells…etc… if you where demon, miko or in Sangos case a demon slayer. Well, slayer in training.

Reading over the direction label on the bottle, a little light bulb went off in Kagomes head. Smirking to herself she decided to give it a try, what did she have to loose? Walking up to the front of the store, Kagome gently placed the potion down on the counter.

"Can you tell me more about this one please?" Picking up the bottle, an elderly woman raised her eyebrow at the younger female.

"It's a bond suppressant." Placing the bottle back on the counter, she gave Kagome a blank stare.

"Well I know that much, I meant can you explain to me how it works…?" Feeling a little uneasy from the woman's stare, Kagome began to play with her hair as a diversion.

Smiling softly she nodded "Basically my dear, it stops any form of communication between whom every drinks it to the person they are mated too. Said person can choose when to resume the bond as easily as it was stopped; usually taken when one wants too… _bed_ another beside their other half."

"Are there any side effects that could be harmful or anything?"

"No, not really. What is complained about often is the fact that it does not stop the fact that your mark will still change in color depending on the…act which was committed during the time the bond is severed. " The elderly woman's eyes darted to Kagome neck quickly before moving back to her face.

"But, it will hide the mark from any other male as along as the potion is in your system. One bottle should last you a month to a month and a half. Take a drop in the morning and one at night to insure its full affect."

Laughing nervously Kagome said she'd take it, handing her the money quickly Kagome darted out of the shop only to wait for Sango to join her.

Sure enough Sesshoumaru had not questioned her once about another male or even hinted at the fact that he thought something was amiss. Kagome was grateful for this tiny little bottle; it let her lead a semi-normal life when she wasn't around Sesshoumaru.

_End Flashback _

The first part of Kagomes day was uneventful and rather boring. Getting papers filled out; hearing the same welcome back to school speech; it was to repetitive and she was glad it was now lunch time.

Hearing her name being called out Kagome turned toward the voice and couldn't help but smile. "Hey Kagome! I've been looking for you; Sango and the guys are outside waiting for us."

Taking her back pack from her Hojo slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to escort her towards their friends. "I'd also like for you to meet a few of my friends Kagome."

Some how this didn't sit very well with Kagomes instincts, alarm bells were going off but she just push them aside as she followed the male beside her.

Seeing a figure running down toward them Kagome soon realized it was Sango. Stopping beside the duo Sango panted trying to catch her breath as she tried to pry Kagome away from Hojo.

"What has gotten into you?" Kagome became slightly worried. "Just come with me Kagome, I really need to talk to you."

"Give me a few; Hojo wants me to meet a few of his friends." Hojo had already begun to pull her towards a table as Sango started to pull her in the opposite direction.

Pulling her hand out of Sangos grasp she walked behind Hojo. "Honestly Sango, what as gotten you so…."

"Kagome I'd like to introduce you to a few friends of mine"

Her mind was screaming for her to run, to be anywhere but her, but instead she stood there like a deer caught in a head light.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. This is why Sango was trying to get her attention, how dumb was she not to listen. There sitting not five feet from her was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched his every move while trying her best not to listen to her instincts; which at this point were telling her to run, get as far away from Hojo as she could.

Amusement danced in Sesshoumarus eyes as he watched the couple in front of him. He was almost caught of guard when he saw who was with Hojo. He knew the human boy was smitten with someone but it never seemed like a possibility that the '_someone_' was _HIS_ Kagome.

This was just her luck, it never dawned on her that Hojo would be in the same circle as Sesshoumaru, and they were just so different. Well, personality wise; reputation, wealth, and power is what the two had in common. Sure, the Taishos out did any family in the country in all three categories but Hojo's family were still up there along side them.

"This is Naraku Akaumo, Hiten Takashi, and Sesshoumaru Taisho; Inuyashas older brother.'

"Half brother." Two voices stated together. Looking confused Hojos eyes darted from the Inu before too the figure beside him. "Heh, heh… uhm I know Sesshoumaru, Hojo."

"Ah I see! How could you not know him?"

A burning sensation spread through out her body, knowing the source of the pain a delicate hand started to rub the side of her neck. Noticing the smirk was still plastered on Sesshoumarus face and eyes still glued to hers Kagome started to get light headed.

"Kagome, is everything alright?"

"Uhm… just feeling a little dizzy that's all. I think I need some water, excuse me will you?" Not waiting for an answer she made her way, quickly, toward the school building.

'_Where are you off too in such a rush?_'

Groaning out loud Kagome refused to answer his questions, trying to think of anything but him and the situation she was now in; Unaware of her surroundings she kept walking, as long as she wasn't in their presence she didn't care where she ended up.

000000

A hand clamped down over her mouth as she was dragged backwards; it happened so quickly by the time Kagomes mind registered what was happening; she found herself in a tiny room pushed up against a wall.

Feeling a hand sliding up her shirt she began to struggle against her assailant, the hand over her mouth tightened as she felt more of his body press against hers, pinning her against the wall.

Hot breath tickled the outer edge of her ear; trying her best she attempted to turn her head away. Ultimately this earned a dark chuckle from her mystery man; wide eyed she couldn't believe he was actually laughing at her. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself by forcing her miko senses around this person's aura to find a weakness.

'_A demon! A very powerful one at that, if I can just stun him it might give me enough time to get out of this place!_' Something in the back of her mind told her she shouldn't fear this demon, but her miko side quickly silenced it.

Concentrating her powers, hearing it pop and crackle as it clashed with the unknown demons aura. How ever, she wasn't expecting to hear the beast behind her chuckle at this. Becoming aggravated she no longer cared if she purified him or not; he was now mocking her.

Sending out a higher dose of energy; the room was engulfed in a bright pink light, feeling the clawed hands pull away from her body she couldn't help but smirk. Kagome was sure of herself and of her powers, no youkia no matter how strong could have lived through what she just unleashed.

As her powers died down, she felt the strain which she had just put her body through. Clenching her chest she leaned her head against the wall trying to calm her beating heart. "Great, I've used more energy than intended."

"Perhaps you should put it to better use next time." Before she could turn herself around; the dark figure did it for her, once again pinning her against the hard wall. Blue eyes stared into gold scanning; searching for an answer but kept coming up empty handed.

"How…?" Smirking at the beauty before him, Sesshoumaru contemplated on telling her why the purification hadn't worked or not; ignoring her for now he placed his legs between hers forcing them open.

Starting at her thighs, he ran his fingers up her sides caressing the skin which was currently blocked from his view by her clothing; then slowly made his way back down to the inside of her thighs.

Closing her eyes tightly she tried to push down any urge to make it known that she liked what he was currently doing to her. Not that she needed too, he could already smell the change in her scent. Damn his demonic senses!

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hand cup her; much to her surprise gently; she let out a small whimper as a single digit started to assault her hot center. Her body betrayed her pushing down her hips; grinding against his hand as he added another finger.

'_Hn… no panties and you're wearing a skirt. Such a slut you've become'_

'_I don't hear you complaining about the lack of material_!'

'_True. As long as you did it with me in mind my dear._'

'_And if I didn't? Not everything I do revolves around you Sesshoumaru!_'

'_Oh?_'

'_Yes!_' Thank god for telepathy she knew she wouldn't have been able to say any of that which the state she was in. "Soo...clooosee…" moaning she continued to grind down on his hand.

She was lost in a trance from his touch, only to be brought back to reality when feeling his hot breath on the out side of her ear. As if just now noticing what he was doing she tried to push him away but with no avail.

"Tell me why you aren't purified Sessho-oo-umaru!" He couldn't help but let out a short laugh when she all but moan his name. Making sure he hit that sensitive spot every time he never stopped his assault with his fingers causing the female before him to glare; trying not to let her real emotions show.

"You bare my mark." As if to make sure it was still intact on her neck he nipped at it. "I am therefore your mate, this much you know. You can not do anything within your power or that of someone else's to harm my person. I on the other hand do not bare any such mark and can do what I want with you."

She could feel his lips form into a smirk against her neck; as if imaging the devious things he had planned for her. She would question him later right now her mind was only focused on what he was doing to her body. As much as she hated him, she loved the way he made her feel.

Sesshoumaru knew she was close to her release, which is what he wanted. He wanted her to know he was the only one that could do this to her. He was going to make her beg for what she wanted.

Stopping suddenly, he pulled both fingers out of her; crying out in frustration she opened her mouth to protest only to have both of his now glistening fingers shoved in. "Clean them." With out even thinking she did as he commanded, swirling her skillful tongue around his fingers; hungrily licking up anything she could.

In one swift movement Sesshoumaru had her on her knees; kneeling in front of him. Looking up at him about to question what he was doing, she received her answer as he undid his pants letting them drop down around his ankles.

"You are going to please me, Kagome; if you do a good job you will be rewarded."

'_Just who does he think he his!_' Kagome shouted angrily in her mind, her aura flashed out a warning.

'_I… my dear miko am your mate. Your superior; your alpha. You will do as you're told without questioning it! This is your punishment_.'

Looking confused for a moment before realizing with out the potion being in her system he could read her thoughts once again. '_Wait…punishment? FOR WHAT?_'

No answer was received as he grabbed the back of her head; pulling her forward. The movement itself caused her to open her mouth in a reaction; if intending on screaming for help, all cries were soon silenced and turned into muffled pleas as he forced his throbbing member into her hot mouth.

Feeling her close her lips around him as almost too much; growling softly he watched as she began to pump him in and out of her mouth on her own. He knew she couldn't fight him on this matter; no matter how badly she wanted too, she would always give into his needs.

She was still young, once untouched and now only to be touched by him. Just the thought of her doing this for another male made his eyed flash red with rage. She had asked why she was being punished. Did she think him a fool? He noticed the change of her mark she so desperately tried to hide.

He knew they hadn't gone as far as intercourse but that was beside the point. How dare she seek another male's attention! Pulling himself out of his thoughts he began to concentrate on the task at hand.

Placing a hand on the wall in front of him; he braced himself as he felt her take all of him into her mouth. Kami, was there anything this female couldn't do. By luck of the gods he quickly realized Kagome had no gag reflex.

Reaching around Kagome placed both of her hands on his tight ass, pulling him in even more if possible. She knew she shouldn't be giving into him but how could she not? She craved any attention that he would give her; even if it meant humiliating her.

Feeling his muscles tighten and convulse she knew he was going close, his breath was becoming heavier; inwardly Kagome smirked at herself, if there was any way to do so she would stop her actions and let the bastard suffer like she was.

Letting out a snarl Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the back of Kagomes head; gripping her hear tightly.

'_It would not be wise for you to do so._' Ah…yes… she to often forgot about the thought sharing.

Feeling warmth begin to fill her mouth; relaxing her throat she swallowed all he had to offer; sucking his length hard milking him for everything he was worth.

Pulling out of her mouth, he readjusted his clothes as if nothing had just transpired between them. Putting a hand out, he helped her up off her knees; never letting the smirk on his face fall out of place.

"Be at my house at 6 pm. No earlier, no later." He turned to leave the small room; which Kagome now noticed was a janitor closet.

"Excuse me? You haven't even answered my question Sesshoumaru! What was I being punished for?"

Without turning around; merely stopping for a moment "Do you honestly think I'd let you be with someone else?" not even bothering to wait for her response, he walked out of the room without a glace back.

000000

Thankfully she was not late for her next class; Computer science. She had somehow fixed her disheveled hair and clothes before making her entrance into the class room. Her eyes locked with Sangos for a moment before she looked away to find her assigned seat.

After listening to the teacher go on about what they would learning this year, he announced they could 'surf' the net for the rest of the class or talk to the person beside them as long as they kept the noise to a minimum.

Looking around Kagome didn't recognize anyone within talking range. Next best option? IM's of course. Shortly after signing on she was invited to a party chat, hitting accept; she soon found her chat box flooded with questions.

**Sango**: Ok out with it!

**Kagome**: What are you talking about Sango?

**Sango**: What's wrong? I know there is something!

**Kagome**: Sango… I really don't want to talk about it.

**Sango**: its Sesshoumaru isn't?

**Sango**: I KNEW IT! What did he do? Wait till I get a hold of him!

**Kagome**: Please don't, you'll just make things worse. We'll talk about it on the way home ok?

**Sango**: Fine, you better not chicken out!

000000

This day could not have gone by any slower well at least in Kagomes mind. She was just grateful she hadn't seen either of the '_men_' in her life since lunch. Especially the proclaimed _mate_ as he called himself.

Standing on the curb scanning the area for Sangos jeep but to no avail; becoming frustrated she threw her hands up in the air. "Where the hell is she!"

"Where's who?" A pair of arms reached out wrapping around her waist.

'_Just my luck…_' Giving one of his arms a little squeeze before undoing them, Kagome turned around with a classic smile on her face. "Sangos slow ass is suppose to be giving me a ride home."

"Well I can take you home, it's really no problem Kagome." Pulling her back into his embrace Hojo flashed his pearly whites at her.

"Oi! Kagome, you comin' or what!" She'd never been so happy to see Inuyashas mug in her life. From the looks of it Sango was giving him and Miroku a ride as well.

Darting out of Hojos embrace Kagome darted toward the red jeep. "I'll call you later Hojo! Thanks for the offer though." Mouthing step on it to Sango the four teens headed out of the parking lot.

"Took you long enough, slow ass!" Kagome crossed her arms ass if she was actually mad at her best friend.

"Shut up, it wasn't even my fault! These two decided to tag along with even asking!" Clicking her finger nails on the steering wheel Sango cast a side glance at the female beside her. She was upset the two males were here as much as Kagome. Something was upsetting her best friend and she knew the source of the pain; but she wasn't sure on what had actually happened.

Sango knew better than saying anything in front of the two morons in the back seat; they both saw Kagome as a little sister; a fragile thing that would break; blow away if the wind blew too hard. She knew differently though; Kagome had been through hell since that night and from the looks of things she was getting better at hiding the pain.

But, she hadn't quiet mastered it. Reaching over she grabbed Kagomes hand in her own giving it a small squeeze. Knowing what Sango was saying without even hearing the words Kagome squeezed her hand back before letting go; turning her attention back to the road ahead of her.

"Kagome."

"Yea Inuyasha?" turning her head behind her, giving the dog eared boy her full attention; only to see his nose scrunched up.

"Mind explaining something to me?" He couldn't stop the scowl that crept up and formed on his face.

"Uhm… sure, what's is it?" Looking at Miroku for some insight only to receive a shrug of the shoulders.

"Tell me why in the bloody hell MY BROTHERS SCENT IS ON YOU!"

Something moist hit Kagome on the side of her face; casting a glare at the dark haired boy that sat behind her Kagome's mind raced to think of what to tell her friend. '_Oh…nothing much Inu, I just blew your brother in-between lunch and 5th period._'

In the surprise of the moment Miroku had spit out the soda in his mouth landing on Kagomes face and much to Sangos dismay; the back of her leather seats. His mind was racing as well; just not of a way to get out of answering this question; but of the possibilities of the question.

"Well? You gonna answer or not wench!" It hadn't taken him long to catch the scent of his brother. At first he thought they had maybe run into each other; his brother did seem rather miffed about _Hobo_ being with Kagome earlier; but then he caught the scent of sex mixed in with theirs. It made his blood boil, had he not told that bastard to stay away from Kagome? Hadn't he put her through enough, _Hoho_ at least treated her right.

"Uhm….heh… welll… you seee…the thing is Inuyasha…" Stumbling over her words Kagome looked at Sango for some help.

"It's none of your business Inuyasha." Looking in her rear view mirror; sending a glare that promised pain if he didn't back off.

"Feh! The hell it ain't! If that bastard hurt her in any way I want to know about it!"

"He didn't hurt me Inu…just please drop it, ok?" Sighing, she turned her head back to face forward. She knew her friends meant well but she knew they wouldn't understand the relationship between her and Sesshoumaru. Hell some times she didn't even understand it. How could she possibly explain it to them?

By the grace of one little mark on her neck; he owned her. He made sure she knew this any time the chance arose. He wasn't going to let her go, she had put that much together on her own; but why? From the looks of thing he was never going to actually be with her, she didn't see the need for these silly little games of his. That's what it turning into; a big game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately, she always seemed to fall into his trap.

"You have to eat that in front of me don't you? I have never understood how you could eat a carton of ice cream and not gain a once of weight!"

"Feh, woman and their weight. " Rolling his eyes at the two Inuyasha turned back to the conversation he was having on his cell phone.

/\

"_Yea, just come by the house. We're just hanging out in my room."_

"_You sure it's safe enough?"_

"_Quit being a pussy and get your ass over here!"_

_/\ _

Pushing the end button Inuyasha was met with three sets of confused eyes.

Wiggling his eye brows Miroku couldn't resist "Lovers quarrel my dear friend?"

"Shut up you damn pervert. Onigumo is coming over with some, ahh.. He's just on his way over."

"With what Inu?" Casting an innocent look his way Kagome tilted her head waiting for a reply.

Opening his mouth to tell her it wasn't any of her business Inuyasha was soon cut off. "Hey kags, will you go get some more snacks? I've finished off the ice cream!"

"Uhm, yeah sure! Be right back!"

Shutting the door behind her Kagome sighed to herself. She knew they were keeping something from her and they had been doing this a lot lately. Not that she didn't have secrets of her own but hers were different; they all had to do with one silver haired demon.

000000

Continuing to rant to herself while walking down stairs towards the kitchen; opening the huge freezer up she scanned the contents until her eyes found what she was set out to get. '_SCORE! Cookie 'n cream!_' Doing a little dance with the ice cream in tow she started back up the stairs two at a time.

'_I'm going to gain weight I just know it! Why must you taste so good_!' holding the carton up staring at it; was if waiting for it to make a response back. Her little conversation with the ice cream came to an abrupt halt when she came to the top of the stair case; greeted by a very high pitched whine.

"Who is she Sesshoumaru!"

It was definitely a woman that was making the racket. Her voice was enough to hurt Kagomes human ears; she couldn't imagine what it was doing to Sesshoumarus demonic ones. Curiosity always did get the best of Kagome; sneaking around the corner she noticed a tall dark haired female. She was maybe 5'7'' still dwarfed compared to Sesshoumaru; but then again what wasn't? Black hair reach about mid back; from the looks of it she was extremely slim as well.

She could only see the side of the woman's face but Kagome knew she must have been a looker – Sesshoumaru would only have the best.

"It is none of your concern." Clenching his fists Sesshoumaru managed to at least keep the mask on his face. What did this wench expect? Sure she was good looking and a good fuck. That was it, he wasn't about to explain himself to her of all people.

"The hell it isn't! I want to know who she is right now! I would have at least expected you to have enough sense to wash the whores scent off of you."

"Silence your mouth before I silence it for you." Kagome saw it before it even happened but didn't have enough time to really register it until it did. Flinching; Kagome squeezed her eyes shut expecting to hear the sounds that a hand meeting a face would create.

Noticing the sound had not come she opened her eyes and soon understood why. A clawed hand was tightly holding onto the hand of his offender. The look of shock clearly etched on the woman's face; narrowing his eyes as his jaw tightened; he simply gazed upon the figure before him which had so boldly tried to strike out at him.

"You seem to want an early death." Feeling something very cold come into contact with her bare foot, Kagomes attention was again pulled back to the carton in her now numb hands. '_Damn it! Its melting… of all the times!_' Cursing herself Kagome made her way toward the arguing couple.

"I want an answer Sesshoumaru! Tell me wh—" A new scent filled the air causing both demons to turn their heads toward the source. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself, he had been so caught up with dealing with the bitch in front of him to even notice Kagome was near.

Light purple eyes slowly started to form into a glare at the human female making her way in their direction. Kagomes eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru, not even bothering to acknowledge the demoness or her warning growls.

Following the humans stare; she was lead back to the male standing beside her. '_So that's the whore is it? A mere human!_'

"That's her isn't it Sesshoumaru! The whore you had please you, how could you choose a human over me!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh when her words reached her ears. Over her? Please, if she only knew it was the other way around. If anyone was being chosen over it was her, Kagome, that's how it's been ever since he so _kindly_ left the mark on her neck.

Both demons looked at her like she had grown a second head, this only caused Kagome to laugh harder. She was tired of being hurt every time she was around him, this was the only way she could vent her pain without crying.

"Leave my sight at once." Never breaking his eye contact with Kagome he coldly let the other female know where she stood on the matter.

In between laughs Kagome somehow managed to speak. "No… that's ok she can stay. I have a delivery to make." Holding up the carton she continued on her way "Sorry to interrupt your… discussion. Please by all means continue."

"Here's the ice cream, sorry it took so long guys." Plopping down on the couch she tossed the carton to Sango.

With out a second thought Sango ripped the top off and dug in. "You gonna share that ice cream or what Sango?"

Stopping her spoon in front of her mouth Sango glared. "Yes, but I refuse to share my spoon!"

"Damnit! I knew I forgot smething!"

"HA! Better hurry up kags, I might be kind enough to leave you some!" Flipping her best friend off Kagome once again set off on another adventure.

000000

Poking her head half way out the door of Inuyashas bedroom she looked both ways making sure the couple from earlier where no longer in her seeing or hearing range.

'_One…two….three_!' Making a run for it Kagome never took into account of the hall way rug not being secured to the floor. Hitting the rug in a full sprint sent the poor girl flying into the air, straight into the arms of a man. '_Wait…. What the hell?_'

Forcing herself to look, her eyes widened at whom she saw. Definitely not whom she expected; but definitely relieved at this fact. "Been meaning to have that rug fixed for years; just kept forgetting why. Thanks for reminding me little one."

Smiling at the girl in his arms Inutaisho, pulled her up to her feet. "Promise me you'll be careful next time?"

"Hai! Sorry about that… heh… I'm a little clumsy at times…" Smiling the best she could without feeling more like an idiot.

"I think an evil spirit possesses it. Tried to trip me on numerous occasions." Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Perhaps we should have Miroku exercise it then?"

Letting out a chuckle the older demon bid her good day as he continued on with what he was doing before her little interruption. Letting out a sigh of relief Kagome started toward the staircase once again.

Witnessing the whole thing Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. He was going to catch her but stopped mid-stride when he saw his father approaching first. From the look on her face he knew she wasn't expecting his father. Waiting for the opportunity to present itself, he came closer to her small form.

Reaching out he wrapped a clawed hand around her upper arm before pulling her, well more like dragged her, into his room.

"You know this is the second time you have done that today!"

Narrowing his eyes he roughly slung her arm out of his grasp. "Do you find it that hard to follow instructions?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about!" inspecting her arm for damage; she felt his claws pierce her skin when he jerked away.

"I assume you are hard of hearing now as well."

"Sesshoumaru, I have no idea what you are talking about." Her scent held no trace of an attempt to deceive him; he knew she wasn't lying but he also knew she hear what he had told her earlier today.

The sound of a tongue clicking escaped from his mouth "I said no earlier or later then 6 pm did I not?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Kagome tried to calm the anger that was rising in her. "I came here with Sango and the guys Sesshoumaru. Whom you are currently keeping me from as well as my portion of the ice cream!"

Without flinching he had her bent over his computer desk; pulling her right arm up behind her as far as possible. "You need to learn how to listen. Do you know the position you put me in earlier?"

"If you didn't want me her any earlier because that…that…. **_Barbie Doll_** was still going to be here, well… that really isn't my problem now is it?"

She knew he was trying to keep in control of his anger but at this point she didn't care about his feelings for once. She was tired of being put last, tried of being in pain because of his selfishness.

"Sesshoumaru, let me go…please. It's obvious no matter how much we tried to avoid one another; we always find a way to cross each others path." Feeling him release her arm Kagome slow stood; turning to face him.

He knew she was right but by demon law she was still his no matter if he choose to bed others or not. Kagome had come to accept this but the others… they wouldn't understand. Releasing his hold on her Sesshoumaru plopped down in a chair; holding his head between his knees.

Kneeling down in front of the man whom had just pinned her to a desk just moments ago; gently placing her hands on the sides of his face she lifted his eyes to meet hers. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a finger coming in contact with his lips.

"I don't think I could bare loosing you as a friend Sesshoumaru. I just want our friendship to go back to the way it was before that night. I know you don't want me in that way; I'm still accepting this, but in time I'm sure it'll get over it. But it's not fair that you have the luxury of seeing whom ever you desire and I get punished for just being in the presents of another male."

Pulling his face away from her hands; taking a few seconds to let her words sink in, he knew what she was asking from him but he would not release his hold on her. His beast had claimed her and wouldn't allow this; at least that was the reason he was telling himself.

"Leave." That really wasn't the answer she was expecting; cocking her head to the side she sent him a dumb founded look.

"So you are hard of hearing after all. I've had my fill of words from women today. Now leave."

000000

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Kagome tried to make herself look normal before entering Inuyashas room again. Noticing the added body in the room Kagome figured Onigumo had shown up while she was dealing with Mr. Moody. Forcing a smile on her face she walked over to the couch before plopping down.

"Fucking took you long enough! How long does it take to get a fucking spoon!"

"Inuyasha…." Flattening his eats against his head he know to back off, the tone in her voice was enough to let him know what was going to happen if he didn't.

"So did you bring it or not? I'm starting to have with-drawls over here!"

His famous grin appeared on his lips; holding up a brown bad Onigumo wave it in the air before tossing it in Inuyashas direction.

Watching him with curiously Kagome guessed Inu was pleased with what ever Oni had brought him. Walking over to the couch opposite from where the girls were seated Inuyasha emptied the contents of the bag unto the coffee table.

Despite how innocent her friends made her out to be Kagome knew what was in those tiny little baggies. Picking one up; ignoring the looks from her friends Kagome started smashing the white balls until they no longer stuck together.

Taking the bag out of Kagomes hand Miroku tossed it to Inuyasha "Uhm, kags, I really don't think you want any of this."

She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes; why must every one tell her what she does and does not want? "Why? Because I'm just an innocent little girl who needs everyone to watch out for her?"

Inuyasha ignored everything around him; he maybe half demon, but his hearing was almost that of a full. He knew what had kept her from returning before the ice cream melted; why she had hesitated to leave the room for another spoon. Hell he would have gone in her place if she had only asked.

He knew his brother cared for her but he didn't deserve her love that she so willingly gave him. Sure he was considered somewhat the clown of the group; but he knew more than he let on. He was going to question her about Sesshoumarus heat cycles when he caught her alone, but by the looks of things; his interrogation would have to be postponed.

Pulling a credit card out of his wallet he began chopping and making thin white lines. Rolling his eyes he scowled at the people around him. "Would you guys just leave her alone." Tossing a rolled up dollar her way; Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"If you want to do it then do it. I ain't gonna stop you." Jumping up quickly Inuyasha dodged an air born Sango.

Looking at the hand made pipe Kagome ignored the arguing behind her. She needed an outlet a way to escape what she was feeling at this very moment. Knowing that her friends were just looking out for her; she silently thanked them. Forcing her watery eyes shut Kagome did the only thing she could do…. she sniffed.

000000

Ok before anyone even asks... NO, I am not making Kagome into a coke head. I just needed to add an element to the story.

And Sesshoumaru is acting the way he is because well...

1. Hes male.

2. Hes a teenage male.

3. Any male I know are just as pig headed as he is. :)

Anywho.. with this chapter being of the way the next shouldnt be so hard to write, Ive already started on it. I want some reviews before I post it though. Also I should be updated my other story in the next few days as well...so..

You guys know what to do :)


	4. Finding comfort in the one you love

I am SOOO sorry this took so long to update! ALOT has been going on in my life...

1 - I found out that I am expecting my second child so if any of you guys have ever been pregnant you know what the first three months are like... nothing but being sick.

2. My last great grand parent died a few weeks ago so... Ive been dealing with that.

Anyway... I promise I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon! I know whats going to happen already so writing it shouldnt be so hard :) Anyways...Heres the story!

o0o0o0o

**Finding comfort in the one you love**

The school year was passing by quickly; no one seemed to mind it that much; no more like they welcomed it. As usual Kagome caught a ride with Sango and the guys to the Taisho mansion.

Kagome couldn't help but smile lately, ever since that night in Sesshoumarus room things had changed between them. They couldn't explain it nor understand what had brought on the sudden onset, but who were they to complain? It was now how it was in the beginning of their friendship.

Of course her friends were totally against her spending all her time with him again, but she didn't listen to a thing they had to say. She needed all the attention from him she could get. She had missed what they had, she missed her Sesshoumaru.

She wasn't as naïve as everyone believed her to be… she knew this wouldn't last forever; so she was going to make the best of it while she could. She after all knew Sesshoumaru better than anyone, sometimes even himself.

Feeling the jeep come to a stop Kagome jerked herself out of thought only to refocus on where she now was. Grabbing their bags the four teens dashed up the countless steps towards the hand crafted marble twin doors. Not bothering to knock since he lived there, Inuyasha just barged in, throwing his school bag to the side before headed off in the direction which the others guessed to the kitchen.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head while eyeing the tossed aside book bag. "He never did learn to pick up after himself…" Picking up the bag intending on taking it to his room Kagome started toward the stair case only to be pulled backwards into a rock hard chest.

Letting an '_eep_' escape her mouth she soon relaxed when she realized it was a familiar aura. Unable to control her mouth from smiling "I was started to wonder where you were…"

He snorted behind her "You should have sensed me well before this." This caused her to giggle, sure she had sensed him but she liked this little cat and mouse game they played every now and again. Squeezing her waist tighter caused her to stop the so called racket she called laughing.

"What do you have planned for remainder of the evening?"

"Huh?" Pulling out of his grasp she swirled around to look at him. "Uhm… nothing really. We were going to start on a report we have due next week but beside that nada. Why do you ask?"

"The report can wait, seeing as it is the end of the week you have the weekend to work on it. You are to accompany me some where."

"And just _where_ are we going?" She never was one for secrets and she just knew he did this sometimes just to mess with her.

"Go tell that nuisance I dare to call a brother that we are leaving and if they wish to follow they had better do so now. I'll meet you in the garage." Without another word, just a quick heated kiss to her lips he turned to leave.

Once she came too her senses from the kiss she narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. "Argh! You still didn't tell me where we were going you ass!" His only response was an evil smirk which she happened to not see.

Stomping into the kitchen grumbling at the way Kagome informed her friends that they should probably follow Sesshoumaru to where ever they were going. Of course Inuyasha threw a bitch fit about her riding _alone_ in a car with Sesshoumaru which earned an eye roll from her.

o0o0o0o

Seriously who was he kidding? Its not like they hadn't done anything before, after all she had been through with that ass of a demon she called her love, you would think her friends wouldn't believe her to be so weak; yeah, so much for hopeful thinking.

They needed to ease off a little, perhaps they were afraid of what they might see; a young woman, their friend whom they have always protected… not needing them anymore. She always scoffed at that thought; she would always need them in her life! They were her friends; she just wished they would see themselves that way some times; as her friends, not her protectors.

Oh well, it was wishful thinking on her part. At least they were looking out for her when she wasn't at times she didn't know what she would have done with out them. She was truly lucky to have them in her life.

This brought her thoughts to another person in her life; yes that ass of a demon from earlier. At times she didn't know how she could possibly go on in life without him by her side. Others… well… just look at everything that has happened over the past year because of him. He was her strength in life just as much as he was her downward spiral into agony.

"Do you find the dash of my car to be that interesting?"

"Huh?"

A soft chuckle rumbled from his chest, sure he knew she was one for zoning out from time to time but he needed to her attention at this moment.

"You have been staring at the dash of the car since we left the mansion. Mind filling me in on what has you so entranced with it?" She knew he was taunting her, she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No, I promised not to reveal its deepest, darkest secrets."

Rolling his eyes, he snorted at her remark. "Oh come on, lighten up! When are you going to give me a clue as to where you are taking us anyway?"

'_Us…? Oh yes… the half-breed and the other two annoyances.' _Glancing in his rear view mirror to make sure they were still following with in a reasonable distance, he switched lanes getting into a left turn only lane. "You shall see where we are going in a moment."

"Ugh, can't you give me a hint or something? You know I can't stand it when you keep things from me."

"Hn, yes. I know this all too well." Turning toward her he flashed his pearly whites.

"You know… one day I'm going to keep something major from you and we'll just see how much you like it!" Crossing her arms she turned her nose up at him.

Turning once the arrow became green they headed down what Kagome guessed to be a wealthy part of town. Of course it is… like he would actually drive in any other part.

"You forget something my little pumpkin…" Well that definitely caught her attention, forgetting about her snubbing she merely raised an eyebrow to show she was listening.

"As long as you bare my mark there is nothing you can keep from my knowledge. Even with that little potion of yours can't keep me from finding out things you wish to keep to yourself. As soon as its effects wear off I can search through your thoughts; your memories…"

"You're such a jerk you know that?"

"Hn, indeed, but that doesn't stop you from coming back now does it?"

"I wonder how often I would come around you if I actually had a choice in the matter." Feeling his eyes dart in her direction; her mark began to burn, biting down on her bottom lip so the scream wouldn't escape she brought her hand up on top of it. He was mad and this was his way of punishing her with out leaving any evidence. She decided to end this conversation before it got carried a way even more than it already had.

Stopping in front of a guarded gate Sesshoumaru pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to the guard that was on post. Sliding the card through a device in his hand, he returned it back before bidding them a nice day.

Pulling through the now open reinforced steel gate they started up the road. Kagome looked wide eyed at all of the beautiful houses, even though most of her friends not to mention herself lived in an upper class neighborhood, she could never get over how over powering the houses in extremely wealthy neighborhoods looked.

Her sight seeing was cut short when they finally turned off the road only to pull into a drive way. Turning toward him she just looked at him with a confused look plastered on her face.

"It would seem my father has decided to entrust me with an early graduation present."

Before he could say another else she was out of the car marveling at the house before her. Shaking his head at her child like behavior he walked up the steps to unlock the door. "Are you coming?" With a nod of the head she started walking toward him.

Of course the house was already furnished, he was a Taisho after all, and they even seemed to come out of the shower fully dressed and ready for the day ahead of them. The living room, dining room, and kitchen seemed to be one _huge_ room all in one; there was a stair case to her left along with a door which she guesses could be a bathroom. On the right was one lonely door half way hid because of the design of the wall stretching out.

The over all look was regal, sleek, masculine and very very Sesshoumaru. She had to hand it to him, when it came to decorating; he could probably out do most women. It didn't take long for her to make herself at home, jumping out on the kitchen counter that connected to the eating bar; glancing his way she smiled at him.

Catching her drift, he came over and seat down on the nearest bar stool. "So…?"

"So what Sesshy?"

"You know what girl."

"I think that you are a spoiled daddy's boy. What did you do to get him to give you this place?"

Raising one of his elegant eyebrows he scoffed at her. "He merely wants me to '_learn some financial responsibility'_. By staying here I'll have to learn how to manage bills etc…"

Her mouth formed into an 'O' "So… you'll be living her by yourself until you graduate?"

Sensing nerviness wash over her he quickly decided to put an end to the thoughts she was surely having. "No. There are five extra bed rooms up stairs and mine is through the door behind me."

Lowing her head; hiding her eyes from his view incase the tears that were beginning to build decided to fall. "And who do the other bedrooms belong too…?"

Lifting her chin with a finger he guided her face back into his view. "Stop that. It's not as it seems Kagome. Father as instructed me to recruit other room mates to… as he said, make things interesting. Before you even ask, no they are not female, well… as far as I know. I'm still questioning the sex origin of a few."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his remark. "So who are the unlucky people that you are soon going to label as roomies?"

"Of course Naraku will be here and Hiten. A distant cousin of mine which father picked himself will be arriving tonight I believe.

"And the other two?"

"Inuyasha and that perverted friend of his." He could feel a headache forming just from thinking about living with those two for the next year and a half. But this was this only way his father would let him have this present early.

Of course his father had allowed him to pick two of his closest friends seeing how his cousin didn't know anyone from the area yet. Inuyasha of course picked Miroku and they had some how talked his father into allowing such a thing.

Naraku and Hiten had no problem as well, seeing as they are almost as rich as the Taisho's; Kagome figured they were probably glad to get the spoiled trouble makers out the house for a while.

"Hey speaking of Inu, where at those guys?"

o0o0o0o

As if on cue the door burst open reveling a seemingly ticked off Inuyasha. "Thanks for leaving us hanging back there ya bastard!"

"Why dear brother what ever are you talking about?"

Shooting his brother a glare her kicked off his shoes then proceeded to plop down on the couch "Well you don't waist any time making yourself at home." Kagome stated boredly.

"Feh! Whatever wench! And what am I talking about! You know damn well what I'm talking about fluffy! That stupid ass chimp in a guard suit wouldn't let me in because dad didn't give me my pass yet! So I tried to get a hold of dad which I couldn't, so after the third try at calling mom she picked up and straightened everything out, no thanks to you!"

Refusing to listen to anymore of his brothers childish rants he stood up motioning Kagome to follow him. "Show your friends around if you wish. Just don't have a mess of things; inform me as soon as the others begin to arrive."

Grabbing her wrist Sesshoumaru pulled her toward the door he had earlier stated to be his room. Opening the door he relieved another set of stairs, pushing her in front of her he nudged her to go down them. Hearing her friends protests about her leaving them being silenced, she assumed he had shut the door.

"To answer your question, it was a basement I had gutted and rebuilt to my liking."

"Well that answers a lot."

Once they came to the bottom on the stair case Sesshoumaru wasted no time scooping her into his arms and tossing her on his bed; only to have his own form lay on hers.

"Some ones a little egger to 'crisin' the room, aren't they?"

He answered by nibbling along her neck line. "You have no idea…" finding his way up to her ear he lightly blew on it while sliding a hand up under her shirt.

Licking her dry lips she hated that she needed to stop him before he got carried a way. "Sesshy, they will hear us! Plus isn't your father supposed to arrive soon with your cousin?"

Biting her ear lobe to silence her he continued on with his menstruations he was currently doing to her right breast. "Did I not say I had this room rebuilt to my liking? It will not allow sound to escape. The others can simply wait until we are ready to return up stairs."

She was going to continue to argue but she couldn't find the words when his mouth found one of her sensitive spots. Lately he seemed to be fixated on leaving what she called 'love marks' on her person. She detested and refused to call them hickeys; love mark seemed less sluttish in her eyes.

Taking the delicate skin of her neck between his lips he sucked until he was satisfied it had let a bruise like mark on the opposite side of where his actual mating mark lye.

Smirking against her skin when gasps reached his ears, he stared licking his way down between her breasts before stopping on top of her left mound. Biting gently at it caused her to arch further into his awaiting mouth.

"You're evil do you know that…" it was barely a whisper but she knew his demonic hearing would catch it.

"Hn." Trailing a hand passed her well toned stomach he pushed aside a leg as a claw tickled the inside of her thigh.

Tangling her fingers in his hair; holding it in place silently telling him not to stop what he was doing. Before his hand reached where it was oh so needed the bedroom door was swiftly kicked open only to reveal a tall figure running down the stairs.

o0o0o0o

Inutaisho rubbed the left side of his head yet again; this drive was not going as quickly as he would have hoped. Currently he was driving towards his oldest sons new residence riding shot gun was his lovely wife behind him his lovely but hyper active daughter; to her left was his cause of his headache, his cousins son – Kouga.

He was now very grateful for allowing Sesshoumaru rights to the house a year early; he knew he wouldn't have been able to live with this young wolf demon. Let his sons deal with this loud mouthed teen; it would be good for them both.

This thought alone brought a small smirk to form on his lips; momentarily forgetting about his throbbing head. Pulling through the gates of the community Inutaisho drove as fast as he could without endangering anyone whom might be out walking and such.

"Finally." he grumbled as the house came into sight, causing Izayio to giggle sheepishly at his childish like actions. She was used to the never ending conversations of children; Sesshoumaru wasn't her problem in this area no it was Inuyasha and most of all Rin who broke her in.

Not wasting any time getting out of the car Inutaisho skipped steps as he walked up toward the front door. Knocking once before entering he quickly looked around for the occupants of the house.

His answer as to their ware bouts were shortly answered as a loud slapping noise was heard with a female voice screaming PERVART! following it.

Hearing three sets of foot steps all but running down the stairs he braced himself for any further screaming he was all to aware of when these kind of situations involved Sango and Miroku.

"Why can't you keep that hand of yours to yourself monk!" Sangos aura flashed dangerously as she rounded the corner. Seeing Inutaisho in the room she flashed him a quick smile before sitting down on the couch.

"But Sango my love come into my arms! I shall make it up to you!"

"Leave her alone will ya? Don't piss her off anymore than you already have." Inuyasha sniffed the air a little when catching the scent of someone new.

"Took you long enough Inu-Trasha! But what else could you expect from a half-breed like you!"

Letting out a growl Inuyasha whipped around to come face to face with his not so missed cousin. "Listen here ya mangy wolf I'll show you what ya can expect from his half breed!"

Before the two could start anything Izayio intervened "Kouga wouldn't you be a dear and find Sesshoumaru? He seems to be the only one missing so far." adding a sweet smile she gently pushed him in the direction she was sure the older teen to be.

o0o0o0o

Not even bothering to knock Kouga kicked open Sesshoumarus door before leaping down the stairs. "Hey fluffy! Your parents want ya up stairs pronto…whooaaa…"

Pulling Kagomes shirt up in flash before the uninvited guest he known all to well could catch a peak of anything Sesshoumaru covered the rest of her body with his.

Kagome wasted no time in burying her head in a pillow; she could feel her face beginning to burn up from blushing.

Hearing a chuckle coming from his cousins' direction Sesshoumaru jerked his head to face his way. "Did I interrupt something here?" a huge wolf like grin plastered on his face.

"It would be in your best interest to leave now before you forfeit your life."

Knowing he wasn't joking Kouga held up his hands defensively "Ok, Ok don't get your panties in a wad fluffikins." Hearing a snarl come from Sesshoumaru Kouga wasted no time with getting out before he made good on his threat.

Peaking out from under her pillow she smiled at him "We should go up stairs don't you think Sesshy?"

"Hn, it would seem so." Instead of getting off her though he started nipping at her throat once more.

For once she was a step ahead of him, wrapping her legs around his waist she flipped him over on his back; pinning his arms above his head before he realized what was happening.

Of course she knew he could get out his any time he wanted but she liked thinking she could actually control him some times. Bringing her head down to his neck she mimicked his actions from earlier. Sucking on his silky skin until the blood from his skin; she hadn't meant to suck so hard but at this point she didn't care as long as she left a mark as well.

Leaning up slightly; looking over her handy work she smirked up at him. Jumping up off of him she ran toward the stairs before he could catch her. Of course he knew she was going to run once she smirked but he decided to let her; he would get her back later.

Giggling all the way into the living Kagome finally calmed down when she saw that Sesshoumarus dad and step mother were there. "Hello Inutaisho, Izayio." She bowed slightly before sitting down besides Sango.

"Kagome dear, I didn't have any idea you were here as well!"

"Feh! From the looks of it you've been busy." Pulling the side of her collar down to get a good look at the newly made mark.

Not liking the fact that his brother was sitting so close to his '_mate_' Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to hit him on the back of the head as he walked by.

"Father I'm surprised you are still here." Sesshoumaru said rather boredly.

Slapping his oldest son on the back he laughed lightly "We're just on our way out my son. Just wanted to make sure your cousin got settled in." Glancing over at the person in question he raised an eyebrow.

"From the looks of things he is doing just that." Letting a look of confusion sweep over his face for but a moment Sesshoumaru followed his fathers' eye sight and didn't particularly like what he saw.

Kouga was seemingly warming up to Kagome lightly touching her knee or arm as he told her a joke; not trying to hide the fact that he was flirting openly with the female that had just been in his cousins bed.

Not letting his anger get the best of him he quickly took notice in the way Kagome was reacting to his 'innocent' touches by pushing his hand away gently then sending him a look that pleaded for help.

He mentally slapped himself for even doubting her for a second; she wasn't like the other women in his life, she wasn't easy.

"Kouga would you mind helping us bring in all of your belongings hon." Kagome quickly smiled and mouthed a thank you towards Izayio.

o0o0o0o

After helping their cousin bring in his things and some what unpack the teens tried to decide to what to do with their time until Naraku and Hiten decide to show up.

"We should invite people over."

"You don't even know anyone yet wolf!"

"So? don't you people have other friends or something?"

Sango quickly shot Kagome a glance before both of them chimed in "That's a great idea! We'll start calling people!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the females "I don't really want…" He was surprising cut off by Kagome shushing him.

"Kagome." he bit out but it went unnoticed seeing as she was already on her cell inviting people over.

Sesshoumaru decided it would be best to stick around through out the duration of the party; if only to keep things from disappearing or that was what he was telling himself. He did in fact enjoy having fun with what he considered his friends he just didn't show it that well.

Kagome knew what he was doing from the get go; she knew once everyone got here he would lighten up some.

Everyone had been instructed to bring this or that; it was after 10:30 and it was basically a full house of their closest friends. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge Kagome headed outside to visit with the closest ones of all.

Sitting down in a lawn chair she couldn't help but smile while watching her friends interact. She was happy for them all; they had at least found someone to spend their time with.

Kagura had much to everyone's surprise ended up dating Onigumo; Kagome and Sango had cornered her and threaten to harm her in every way imaginable if she did anything to hurt him. She did everything she could to convince them that she was dead set on staying with him. In her own words she said he treated her like anyone else.

They seemed happy enough and Kagome had gained another friend out of it all. Yura had started dating Hiten not to long ago and from what she understood Naraku was currently dating a girl he had met on vacation who he convinced to move here; how he did that she had no idea, she still didn't understand rich people.

She hadn't been introduced to her as of yet so Kagome walked over figuring now was as good of a time as ever. "Hey Naraku, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Kagome smiled sweetly hoping he would get her drift.

"Ah, my dear Kagome" taking her hand he gently kissed the top of it. "You are looking lovely as ever. I've been on vacation with my family lately."

"So I've heard and I also heard you didn't come back single." Noticing him wrap his free arm around the mystery woman's waist.

"That is correct; this lovely woman beside me is named Kaguya."

"Ah, the name fits. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaguya." Kagome placed her hand out but before Kaguya could take it she used it to cover her mouth and ran inside.

"Uh… is she ok?" Naraku shook his head before he chuckled.

"Hai, but if you can keep a secret well until a little later; we're expecting a child."

Kagomes mouth fell to the ground "W-what? Oh my god, congrats!"

"Yeah… that's why she's living with me. Her parents thought she was to young which 17 is young but we are graduating next year after all. Nothing to worry about."

o0o0o0o

After congratulating Naraku once again Kagome set off to find Sesshoumaru. Walking inside she noticed the door of his room was ajar and thought it to be odd since he was such a privacy freak.

Pushing the door open so she could squeeze past it she started walking down the stairs calling out his name.

"Sesshoumaru? You down here?" Before she knew it she was tossed back down on an extremely soft bed; her panties sheared before she could blink an eye.

Kagome gasped as she felt the rough tongue of Sesshoumaru against her nether lips. She didn't have time to brace herself when his fangs not so gently grazed across her clit. She knew he still worked up from earlier but didn't expect this. He rarely went down on her.

Holding down her hips, he looked up locking eyes with her as he continued his assault on her now dripping wet pussy. Without warning he sank two of his fingers deep with in her; roughly working and stretching her insides making sure she would be ready for him.

Pulling his fingers out; still locking eyes with her; he licked them clean before flipping her over on her stomach. Ramming into her hard he smirked as she half moaned half screamed. '_Hopefully these sound proof walls work…oh fuck it if they don't_'

She knew no one had missed them at the party and if they had oh well; no one could've made her miss what had just happened between her and Sesshoumaru. She loved it when he caught her off guard like that.

Snuggling closer into his chest she sighed in total bliss; maybe him having his own house wouldn't be so bad; at least she never had to worry about his parents over hearing them or tiring herself out with putting up a barrier.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…."

"Hn?"

"What would you do if….I got pregnant?" She couldn't help but start chewing on her lip but the thought had plagued her thoughts for a while.

"Ridiculous. No need to worry yourself over it." He snorted.

"Why is that? Naraku got Kaguya pregnant so why couldn't that happen to us? Its not like we use protections."

Again this caused him to snort "The only way you would become pupped without my knowledge is if I was in a blood lust state and my beast took over."

"Nani…? I don't understand."

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose "I can control when I get a female pregnant. My beast would do it just so it could have an heir; I wouldn't remember anything that my beast did so I couldn't remember getting said female pupped."

"Oh…but you still didn't answer my question… what would you do?"

"It would be a half-breed. I would insure it would be disposed off. So we have nothing to worry about, now get some rest."

If he would have looked closer he would have seen a single tear roll down her cheek with only the darkness falling witness.

o0o0o0o

There you guys go! Another chapter... I know its short but sorry! This is all i could type without getting sick. Anyways I have posted a new story also... look on my profile page and look it up!

Anywho... you guys know what to do! Review!


End file.
